


A Little Wicked

by Phantastique21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastique21/pseuds/Phantastique21
Summary: She had lost everyone she’d ever loved and it was all his fault. As a hunter, it was his job to protect humans from the darkness but he failed her what else could he do but teach her to protect herself, train her to hunt the ones that hunted her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“So…that’s it? You kill the monsters then leave?”

“That’s the plan”

“What about me?”

Macon O’Leary lifted his eyes to hers and for the first time in his life had no idea what to do. He’d been so certain of everything up ‘til now and even if he wasn’t, he was able to roll with the punches. For some reason looking at this broken girl threw him out of sorts.

Her sweet brown eyes filled with tears and she glared at her shoes, “Those demons killed my entire family…all my friends…I have nothing and no one…what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

Macon didn’t know if she was asking him personally or just the universe but he replied none the less and stuck his foot right in his mouth.

“Take her with us?!” Gabe exploded, “What the hell were you thinkin’ dad?”

Macon glanced at the girl asleep in the back of the Dark Lady, his black ’67 GTO. “That she had nobody left. That I couldn’t leave ‘er to fend for herself if those demons came back after her”

Gabe scrubbed a hand down his face, “And what’re we gonna do with her? She seem like hunter material to you?”

“We’ll see what she wants to do. You’d be surprised what losing your whole world will do to a person…” Macon sighed.

“I say we drop her off somewhere…”

“Hey…!” Macon grabbed the front of his shirt, “What happened to ‘er is on us, we fucked up and takin’ ‘er in is the least we can do to atone”  
Gabe sighed because he knew his father was right.

“Well? Whaddowe do with her for now?”

Macon glanced back at the girl asleep in the backseat, “Let her sleep. After everything she’s been through she deserves at least that”

She woke with a start to find Macon sitting in a chair by her bed.

“Easy, kid…you okay?” he asked gently, “You kept groaning and tossin’ in your sleep…”

She glanced around the motel room, “Where am I?”

“Philadelphia. You’ve been out for a long time…”

She said nothing, curling into herself.

“Your name…you said it was…”

“Marie. Call me Marie”

Macon nodded.

“So what happens now?” she asked.

“That’s up to you. Either you tell us were you want to go and we take you there or…we can train you to be a hunter”

She perked up, “A hunter? Like you?”

“Yeah”

“So…I can kill monsters like the ones who took my family?”

“Eventually, but it’s a long hard road to that…”

“Harder then losing everyone you know and love?”

“Point taken” Macon sighed, “This really what you want, kiddo?”

Marie’s eyes blazed, “More then anything”


	2. Months Pass

Gabe glanced at the small girl in the back seat, “…I don’t know how I feel about this…”  
“Why not? Your mom trained ‘er herself meaning she’s as good as a hunter…” Macon replied.  
“She’s sitting right here if you have any questions…” Marie spoke up. Gabe glanced back at her again, “What’s your name again?”  
“Marie”  
“Well, ‘Marie’ I still think you’re green. Hunting’s dangerous and you could get hurt”  
“Well, ‘Gabe’, how the hell am I supposed to get better at it if I don’t get any experience” she snapped, “And if you’re really worried about me getting hurt, don’t be. I’ve already been hurt”  
Gabe went quiet and Macon snorted, “You won’t be alone. You’ll have us, isn’t that right?”  
Gabe nodded reluctantly, “Yeah”  
Marie said nothing, staring out the window at the scenery.

“I guess you were right about her being a good hunter” Gabe commented while Marie was in the shower, “Never seen a first timer take on a werewolf den like that”  
“…also never seen a first timer so calm about being covered in blood like that…” Macon added, as she came out of the bathroom fully clothed, rubbing a towel through her hair.  
“Hey…! Good hunt” Gabe called out to her.  
“You pick up my drinks?” she replied. Macon popped the cap on an Angry Orchard, handing it to her. She took a seat in between them, “So what’s next?”  
Macon and Gabe shared a glance.  
“Now we relax and enjoy the win…” Gabe said.  
Marie glared into her bottle, “Fine, I’m going to bed then. Can I sleep in here?”  
“There’s a couch but it’s pretty uncomfortable…” Macon began.  
Marie hesitated, “I…don’t like sleeping alone…I have nightmares…”  
“You can have my bed…” Gabe began.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch. I don’t mind” she said getting up from the table and settling on the couch. Macon followed her, grabbing a blanket off one of the beds, he draped it over her.  
“…thank you…” she sighed drowsily.  
“Don’t mention it, kiddo” he smiled softly. “Get some rest. You did well”  
She said nothing as she rolled over and went to sleep.  
It was about three in the morning when Macon awoke to soft talking and whimpering, he glanced at Gabe on the other bed, fast asleep. Getting up, he went over to Marie on the couch, she was huddled into a ball, shaking and whimpering.  
“…don’t…please…don’t…I’m sorry…!”  
“Marie…! Honey, wake up…!” he shook her gently. She sat straight up, fists at the ready as she glanced around wildly, her breath coming in pants.  
“It’s okay, Marie. It was just a bad dream…” Macon began. Her arms went around his neck as she clutched herself to him.  
“This…is real…?”  
“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m real…” Macon sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay, I got ya…c’mere…”  
He lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to his bed, he set her down, tucking her under the covers. Marie buried her face in his chest, her shaking steadily subsiding, “…Was it…my fault…?”  
Macon stroked back her hair, “’Course not…I got ya, just go back to sleep”


	3. Looking At You

“Should I ask about the two a you?” Gabe began as they sat down to breakfast at a diner.

Macon looked up from his plate, “’Bout what?”

Gabe leaned in, “About how I found the two a you in bed together, what was that about?”

Macon glanced at Marie sitting next to him, immersed in her laptop.

“Kid had a nightmare…”

“That it?”

“…if it wasn’t, that’s none of your business…” Marie said absently.

Gabe opened his mouth to say more but Marie cut him off, “Found another case, sounds like a shifter or a Wendigo…”

Macon turned the monitor toward him, scanning the news article, “…even if it’s nothing, its not that far from here. Wouldn’t hurt to check it out”

Gabe watched from the back seat at Marie as his dad told some insipid story about some great hunt he’d been on in his youth. Her big brown eyes were transfixed and she bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him.

“…and that’s the last time I take advice from a Louisiana hunter” Macon snorted.

“…That’s amazing” she smiled and Gabe rolled his eyes.

Macon winked at her and she blushed, glaring into her lap, Gabe rolled his eyes again. He was surprised his dad didn’t see what was happening, then again, they’d been on the road for a couple of months now and Macon seemed blissfully oblivious when it came to Marie.

This was funny since she seemed hyper aware when it came to them.

“So when are you gonna tell your dad you’re gay?” She said to him once over drinks after a successful hunt. Gabe choked on his beer, sputtering, “What the hell…?”

“No need to be coy, I don’t care” she said, taking a sip of her Fireball.

“What the hell would make you think I’m…”

“That hot waitress with the big tits was flirting with you, which made you uncomfortable but you haven’t been able to take your eyes off the equally hot bartender…who is clearly a man” she said, “That and when your dad proposed you two go out and ‘celebrate’, which I have now established means visiting a strip club, you said you were tired and yet here you are at a bar drinking with me”

Gabe felt his face get hot and he glared into his beer.

“Like I said, I don’t care…but I think you should tell your dad”

“And why the hell should I do that?” he spat.

“Because it’s your dad…!”

“You don’t know him, stop acting like you do” Gabe hissed at her.

She threw up her hands, “I’m not trying to…But isn’t it better to be honest with the people you love?”

“Talking about honesty, when’re you gonna tell dad how you feel?” he sneered. Marie’s cheeks darkened, “It doesn’t matter how I feel, nothing will come from it”

“Oh yeah?” Gabe raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just a stupid crush, leave it alone” she said quietly. 

He knew not to push her and he knew she was right. Macon O’Leary never shit where he ate, even if he was attracted to Marie, he’d never pursue it. Still, sometimes Gabe would catch her staring at Macon longingly and it made him uncomfortable.

“Hey…can you stop makin’ goo goo eyes at my dad…!” he’d hissed at her when they stopped off to eat. 

Marie turned red, glaring at her shoes, “…I didn’t mean to…” 

Gabe sighed, immediately feeling like an asshole, “I know but…try not to stare so much, okay?”

“Okay...” she pouted like a scolded child.

“...Can you stop making me feel like a dick“ he began.

“You are a dick” Marie scoffed, pushing passed him.

Macon eyed Marie and Gabe as they ate dinner at the diner outside their motel. Something was going on with them, Gabe was always dragging her off to talk lately. And after she got quiet and wouldn’t meet Macon’s eyes.

He suspected they were gettin’ together on the sly but, by the looks of things, Marie was having a hard time with it.

“I gotta pee” she announced to the table.

“You don’t gotta tell us” Gabe frowned.

“Just so you know how long I’ll take. If I’m not back in five to ten minutes somethings got me” she shrugged scooting out of the booth.

Macon watched her go, nudging his son, “So when were you gonna tell me about you and Marie?”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You’re hookin’ up with her”

Gabe looked at him like he was crazy, “What?!”

Macon shrugged, “You’re always draggin’ ‘er away to talk, she’s havin’ a hard time meeting my gaze…”

Gabe rolled his eyes, “That’s…for another reason…we’re not ‘hooking up’ hell she’s like a sister to me”

“I’m so sure” he snorted. Marie slid back into her seat, taking in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“What I miss?”

“Dad thinks we’re sleeping together” Gabe snorted.

“I’d sooner fuck my own brother…if I had one” Marie deadpanned.

Macon blinked, “Then what the hell’s goin’ on with you two?”

“We don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, dad…!” Gabe cried, exasperated. 

“Besides I like…someone else…” Marie muttered to her plate.

Gabe kicked her under the table, “Ah…! Bitch…!”

“Gabe!” Macon barked.

“He doesn’t like the guy, that’s why he’s being such a cunt” she hissed, glaring at Gabe.

“Oh fuck you…” he scoffed.

“Why don’t you eat me, asshole” Marie hissed back.

“Knock it off you two…!” Macon cut in. “Maybe…you two need some time apart. Gabe, there’s some funny business goin’ on in Iowa, Marie and me’ll stay here and follow up on some leads on a Wendigo”

Marie and Gabe shared a glance, “I…don’t think that’s a good idea dad…I won’t know what I’m walking into…”

“Your mom’ll meet you, you’ll be fine” Macon scoffed, getting up to pay for their meal.

Gabe glared at Marie.

“What?! What do you want me to do?” She cried.

“Act like you’re not thrilled to be alone with him”

“I’m not. What if something happens and he finds out how I feel?” she hissed.

“He’d probably let you down easy…”

“I don’t wanna be ’let down’ at all” she sighed scooting out of her seat.


	4. After the Hunt

Macon took a swig of whiskey, watching Marie wiping blood off a machete, his heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve honestly never seen anyone take out a Wendigo with only a machete”

She shrugged, “Got the job done, especially after it knocked the gun out of your hand”

“Mm, speakin’ of, I know you were wounded, let me take a look” he set his bottle aside.

Marie shrank back, “No…it’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt…”

Macon threw up his hands, “I won’t make it awkward, I just wanna make sure you ain’t hurt too bad”

“Its…not that…”She said quietly, setting the weapon aside, “I…have scars…bad ones and…they might gross you out…”

It took Macon a second to realize what she was talking about, he came over setting a hand on her shoulder, “Scars prove you’re strong. That you survived some pretty awful shit”

Marie smiled a little, then sat on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt. Her scars ran deep, zigzagging across her upper body and torso, Macon ignored them, focusing instead on the darkening bruise on side. He sat across from her, prodding it gently, “That hurt?”

“A little” she admitted.

He pressed harder and she hissed with pain, “Well, doesn’t seem too bad. But you shouldn’t do anymore huntin’ til it’s healed”

Marie nodded, moving to pull her shirt back on when Macon stopped her. He gently stroked a scar crisscrossing over her belly.

“You’re beautiful, Marie” he said with a soft smile. It was those three words that broke her thin restraint. She leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips, it was a quick kiss, over as soon as she came back to her senses.

Marie’s cheeks turned a flattering pink and she glared at the bedding between them, “I’m sorry…I…I shouldn’t have…”

Macon wasn’t sure if it was post battle excitement or the whiskey had gone to his head because next thing he knew his lips were back on hers, kissing her deep and desperate. Marie moaned as her tongue came to wrestle with his, fingers in his hair. Macon grasped her hips, tugging her onto his lap. 

Marie shrugged out of her shirt, reaching around to unhook her bra. his mouth didn’t linger, soon he was on her neck, kissing and nibbling her sweet skin.

“…fuck you’re beautiful…” he growled, pulling her closer before dipping in to suck on a dusky nipple. Marie moaned, grinding against the growing bulge in his jeans.

Macon groaned, kissing her again as he pushed her down on the bed. He reached between them to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He started to tug them down when she touched his wrist, he looked back up at her.

“…I’ve never done this before…”

Macon held back a growl, just when he thought she couldn’t make him harder…

“Then I’ll have to be gentle” he breathed, “…take my time”

It made her even wetter for him.

Something he didn’t fail to notice when he undid her pants, sliding a hand down her panties. She gasped a little, arching her back. 

“You’re fucking dripping” he growled, stroking her clit. “…like that kitten?”

“Mm…don’t stop…” she breathed.

Macon chuckled, parting her nether lips slipping a finger inside her. She was so tight it barely fit, her eyes slid shut and she moaned.

“…uh…you’re tight…” he groaned. “…might be a little rough goin’…”

“Mmm…I don’t care…I want you, Macon…” she moaned out. Macon groaned, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her till she couldn’t walk straight. He ripped down her pants and panties, spreading her legs so he can settle between them. 

He reached into his back pocket for a condom, ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled the latex down his impressive erection. He looked down at Marie to find her eyes were closed tight, biting her lip. 

“… you okay, babe? Wanna keep going?”

She nodded, not opening her eyes. 

“… then look at me, Marie…”

She opened her eyes and he was all she saw. 

“It might hurt for a second but… I swear I’ll be gentle…”

Marie smiled at him, “Make me your woman” 

Macon woke the next morning with a killer headache, he groaned rolling onto his back to rub his pounding temples. There was a soft groan from beside him, he didn’t remember picking up a girl at the bar or even going to the bar.

Marie sighed, rolling over to snuggle into his chest, which in and of itself wasn’t so strange accept she, just like him, was naked.  
What the hell had he done?

Macon got up, tugging on his pants, Marie yawned, opened her eyes.

“…good morning…” she said with a drowsy smile. 

“Morning…” he grumbled.

She sat up, “Where are you off to?”

“…we should hurry up and meet Gabe”

Marie huffed, “I guess you’re right…but I need a shower after everything we did last night”

Macon said nothing, catching himself staring at her naked body as she stretched. She cast him a sultry smile, “Care to join me?”

He turned away, “I’ll check us out…hurry up…”


	5. Your Secret

The ride to meet up with Gabe was a quiet one, Macon hadn’t even turned on the radio. Marie chanced a glance at him, Macon’s jaw was tense, his grip on the steering wheel tight.

She huffed out a sigh, “So…are we just not gonna talk about last night?”

“No we’re not” he bit out.

She clenched her jaw, “So that’s it? You…fuck me and act like nothing happened?”

“What happened between us…was a mistake. I shouldn’t a taken advantage of you like that…”

“Oh my God, you didn’t take advantage of me…! I kissed you first remember?” Marie rolled her eyes.

“…shoulda said no…” he grumbled.

“Are you honestly trying to tell me you didn’t love every minute of it?” she purred. “We did it three times”

“It was a mistake…” he growled. “I’m sorry I didn’t hold back but…things would be better for all of us if we just act like it never happened”

“You are such an asshole” she scoffed. Silence fell again as they pulled up to the meeting place.

“That was my first time, Macon” Marie said as the Dark Lady pulled to a stop. 

“I know” he muttered, “That’s why I’m sorry”

Gabe came up on the Dark Lady as Marie threw open the door, shoving passed him.

“Whoa…what’s up with you?!” he called. Macon sighed as he came over to his son.

“Is she okay?” Gabe asked. 

“No but she will be…” Macon replied. 

“Oh…she finally told you, huh?” Gabe sighed.

“Told me what?”

“Told you…nothin’…my mistake” Gabe shrugged, following after Marie.

Gabe came into the motel room to find Marie sitting on the bed angrily flipping through T.V. channels.

“You okay?”

“Fine” she bit out.

“I only ask because you seem pissed off” he sighed sitting next to her. 

“I’m not pissed off, I’m fine”

“I…asked dad if you’d told him. I didn’t say what but, he had no idea what I’m talking about so I’d say you didn’t”

“Nope and now I never will” she said and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. It unnerved him, he’d never seen her actually cry before.

“Hey…! Hey what did dad do to you?!” 

She shook her head, “Just…leave it alone, Gabe. I don’t wanna talk about it”

Gabe nodded but kept an eye on her. They left the next day but instead of sitting shotgun like she normally did, Marie took up the back seat. Macon didn’t say anything about it.

In fact the two of them didn’t talk for weeks and it was starting to make Gabe incredibly uncomfortable.

“Look, would ya just make up with her already? This silent treatment is starting to freak me out…” Gabe commented while Marie was in the bathroom.

“It’s not that simple, Gabe…” Macon sighed.

“God, what did you do to her…?”

Macon opened his mouth to answer just as Marie threw the door open. She was fully dressed, her knapsack tossed over her shoulder.

“Hey, you goin’ somewhere?” Gabe began. She ignored him, stomping out the door of the motel room and slamming it behind her.

Macon cursed, hopping up and chasing after her.

“Hey…! Marie! Where the hell are you going?!” he called as she stomped through the parking lot.

“Away”

“Away where? It’s the middle of the night…!”

“What does it matter?” she scoffed.

Macon grabbed her arm, and she whirled around, “I know you’re mad at me but…”

“But what, Macon? This isn’t working, how are we supposed to hunt together if we can’t even look each other in the eye?”

Macon rubbed his neck, unsure what to say, “Where are you plannin’ to go? It’s hard out there for a hunter on their own”

She stared out at the road, “I have friends…I’m…really sorry I messed things up between us…”

“What are you talking about?”

Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to blink them back, “If I hadn’t kissed you…if…I’d just been able to keep my stupid feelings to myself…”

Macon blinked, “What feelings?”

She looked up at him, “You’re the guy I like. What happened that night…I’ve wanted it for a long time”

Macon stared at her in shocked silence, “I’m…old enough to be your father”

“I got dad issues, what can I say?” she scoffed. “Since I might not see you again I wanna get everything out, even if you regret sleeping with me I never will…”

Macon hesitated, “I…never said I regretted it…”

Marie blinked, “You told me to act like nothing happened”

“Because I thought it was just a drunken hook up. I’m sorry, babe, I was an ass, I shouldn’ta tried to act like that…”

Marie’s lips quirked in a small smile, “Did…you just call me babe?”

“Guess I did” he smirked to himself. She took a step closer, “Is that what you want? For me to be your babe?”

“I’d like it, yeah”

She smiled biting her lip, “I would too”

Macon leaned to kiss her, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Gabe cannot find out about this”

Macon scoffed, “‘Course not”

Marie smile back, going up on her toes to kiss him.

Gabe looked up as Marie and his dad came back into the motel room.

“You two finally make up?” he asked noting that Marie was smiling for the first time in a month.

“Guess so” Macon shrugged.

“What the hell happened with you two, anyway?” 

Macon hesitated.

“Macon stole a kill from me, Werewolves” Marie shrugged dropping her bag and plopping down on one of the beds.

Gabe flinched, “You got off lucky dad, I did that to ‘er once and she beat my ass for it”

Marie blew Gabe a kiss, “Don’t cock block me”

Macon chuckled, “I’ll try to remember that”


	6. Our Secret

“…Macon…! I’m…oh God…I’m close…!” Marie moaned out.

“Mmm…me too babe…keep goin’” Macon grunted as she rolled her hips against him. 

“Mmm…Macon…Macon…OHMYGOD!” Marie screamed, arching her back. Macon practically snarled, digging his nails into her ass as he came hard. She took a shaky breath, rolling off to lay beside him.

“…fuck…babe…” Macon panted.

“…don’t…’fuck babe me’…you jumped me…soon as we were got back…” she laughed breathlessly.

“…after I saw the way you took out that shifter…you’re lucky I didn’t fuck you in the car…” he scoffed.

Marie giggled, and Macon smiled, rolling over to tug her closer. She purred, kissing him deeply, stroking a hand down his chest. Her phone chirped on the nightstand, she groaned, pulling back.

“…hold that thought…” she sighed, rolling over to get it. Macon wrapped an arm around her, kissing her neck and shoulder, slowly finding his second wind.

“…Gabe says his hunt was a success…and he’s on his way back, thirty minutes off…” she sighed. The idea of his son walking in on him having sex with a girl half his age and who he was still certain the boy had feelings for put a halt on his libido.

“…shit”

“I know…only four times?” Marie teased.

“I could fuck you all day, baby” he whispered, kissing her ear. Marie blushed, biting her lip, “So romantic but…I better get outta this bed or we won’t be able to stop ourselves…”

He watched as she got up and stretched, his come dripping down her thighs and he groaned in excitement.

“One thing I do know, no matter how good it feels, you need to stop coming inside me if we want to keep our secret” she sighed.

“Had a vasectomy after Gabe was born” Macon sighed, getting up as well. He rubbed his knuckles up her back and she moaned, “…knock that off, I gotta take a shower and then you gotta take one…”

“…why don’t we take one together…” he sighed, kissing her neck.

“Because we’ll spend the time having sex instead of actually getting clean…” she whimpered, as he cupped her breasts. “Then Gabe’ll come back…and find us…”

“Keep me on task babe” he smirked, tugging her toward the motel room bathroom.

Macon opened the door to Gabe’s knock. 

“What’s up, dad? You just get out of the shower?” he asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah…Marie practically kicked me out so she could get in” Macon shrugged, rubbing a towel through his hair.

“She’s in the shower? Good, we can talk in private…” Gabe sighed, taking a seat in the desk chair. “There’s a demon nest not that far from here”

Macon glanced at the bathroom door before lowering his voice, “Whaddya have in mind?”

“You and me head out there before Marie wakes up tomorrow…leave her a note about getting supplies…” Gabe went on.

“Y’think that’d work?”

“…only one way to find out” Gabe shrugged. “M’s gonna be pissed though. You sure you still wanna keep her out of demon hunts?”

“She’s not ready yet. With everything that’s happened to her, there’s no telling how she’d handle it…I don’t want her doing something stupid and getting herself killed” Macon sighed. 

All conversation stopped as Marie came out of the bathroom in an oversized shirt and no pants. 

“Welcome back” she threw at Gabe before jumping on the bed and grabbing the remote to flip through TV channels. She lay on her stomach, kicking her legs up an Macon had to remind himself not to stare.


	7. Had a Bad Day

Macon and Gabe had fucked up. Bad.

Although it was fair to say it wasn’t completely their fault, bad intel combined with ambush by the enemy resulted in their sound defeat and imprisonment by the demons that currently had them.

Macon glanced at his son, chained up beside him, the boy’s nose was broken and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Macon could taste blood in his mouth and his side ached, he hoped the rib was bruised instead of broken. 

“Well, well, well, look who fell into our little trap” The leader gloated. It was wearing the skin of some business type with a nice suit and tie. “Looks like two new hunters for the collection”

Macon said nothing as the other demons laughed.

“Can we play with them?” a busty blonde asked.

“I want the old one’s toes as a necklace” a teenaged runaway hissed.

“Now, now children if we damage our guests too much no one else can use them. How is that fair to our brother’s down below?” the leader gloated.

“Suck my dick…” Gabe spat.

“No need for such language…!” a large plumber looking type punched Gabe in the stomach. He doubled over but didn’t cry out, Macon was proud. Through this entire ordeal, Macon couldn’t help but be grateful he’d left Marie behind. Hopefully she’d be able to put them out of their misery after they were possessed. 

There was the crack of a shotgun and one of the soulless bastards was blown out a back wall. The door was kicked in and Marie came in shooting.

Fuck.

She managed to take a few of them out before one of them grabbed Macon by the throat, lifting him in the air.

Marie froze but didn’t drop the gun.

“I’d put that down if I were you, unless you want this old man’s blood splattered all over these walls” the leader hissed.

“…fuckin’ shoot ‘im, Marie…” Macon gasped before the demon cut off his air flow.

She threw down the shotgun, “Wait…!”

The demon raised an eyebrow at her.

“Let them go…and take me instead”

Macon and Gabe looked at her in horror.

“How old is that meat suit? 35? 40? Wouldn’t you like a new one? A younger one?” She went on.

“What the hell are you talkin’ about…!” Gabe began, he was silenced with a punch to the face. 

“Let them go and you can have me”

The leader laughed, “And what makes you think I need your permission little girl?”

Marie lifted the chain around her neck, showing off the charm, the other demons hissed, backing away from it. It was the protection charm Macon had given her to keep demons away.

“This says you need my permission. Promise to let them go and…I’ll take it off and let you have me”

The leader hesitated obviously thinking it through, Macon couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak but if he could he’d be telling her to stop being so stupid and run.

“…don’t do this…!” Gabe gasped.

“Alright, little girl, you have yourself a deal” the leader smiled.

Marie met Macon’s gaze with a sad smile, “Had a feeling it would end this way. Never forget how I feel about you”

She reached around, unhooking the clasp and dropping the necklace into her pocket. The leader left his body in a plume of black smoke, swooping in through Marie’s nose and mouth. She convulsed for a second before opening her new black eyes. The demon that held Macon dropped him and he fell to his knees but not from the pain of his injuries.

“Oh…!” the demon began to laugh with Marie’s voice. “Oh my…! No wonder she was so intent on saving an old fuck like you…!”

The demon waggled a finger at him, “What a dirty old man you are, then again, I can hardly blame you. I’d fuck this little whore too if given half the chance, maybe shoulda done that before taking over her body”

Heedless of pain, Macon jumped to his feet, running at the demon. Chains pulled him back and he gave frustrated growl.

The demon laughed again, “You shoulda told your little playmate, the only demons that hold fast to deals are crossroads demons and, sadly, there are none here”

She came close, looking at him with sadistic black eyes, “I’ve changed my mind, I’m gonna let my friends torture you and then when you’re begging for death, I’ll off you myself and this little girl will be aware of every moment”

“…you better hurry up and kill me…cuz I’m gonna make you suffer for this…” Macon hissed.

“How sweet of you…I know she’d appreciate it but…” the demon suddenly stopped. It’s eyes went wide and it backed away.

“Boss?” another called as their leader started to convulse.

“What’s happening to him?!”

The leader felt to his knees and started to retch, black smoke poured from Marie’s mouth and nose as she continued to convulse. When she was done she fell to her side unconscious, the black smoke wafted around, confused then made a beeline for its old body.

It slithered back in but nothing happened, then it slid back out and over to Gabe. It slid in through his nose, Gabe sneezed and it was forced out again. Agitated, the black mist whirled around for a moment before slamming into the earth and back home to hell.

The other demons hesitated for a second before bolting from the old house. Macon managed to slicken one of the cuffs with enough blood to slip his hand out. He undid the other, helping Gabe before he ran to Marie.

“Marie, baby, can you hear me?” he began. She didn’t respond but she was breathing, a good sign.

“What the hell happened?” Gabe began.

“I don’t know, but let’s get the hell outta here” Macon said, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms.


	8. Aftermath

After the whole ordeal, he’d taken her to the one place he knew they’d be safe.

“What the hell happened?!” Jolene bellowed as he carried Marie through the front door of her family home.

“Demons, mom. Got the better of us” Gabe said.

“Is Marie alright? Macon, talk to me…!” she called after him as she followed him up the stairs. He found a spare bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

“…we’re not sure” Macon sighed, tucking her in.

Jolene hesitated, “Is she…”

“If she was possessed she woulda been bounced out by all the wards you got on this house” he snapped. “We just need a place to lay low until she wakes up”

Jolene looked him up and down, “You look like hell, let me take care of you…”

He gestured, “Gabe, go with your ma. I’ll stay here with her”

Jolene eyed them before following Gabe out of the room. That was three days ago, all the while Macon sat by her side, watching for signs of wakefulness. Gabe came in with a tray of food, “Mom cooked” 

Macon grunted but didn’t look up, Gabe pulled up a chair.

“So…how long you and her been…together like that?”

“Few months” Macon sighed. 

“Can honestly say I didn’t see that coming…”

Macon hesitated, “You remember that one time Marie was so mad at me we didn’t speak for a whole month?”

“Yeah…that was tense”

“After our wendigo hunt wrapped up…we ended up sleepin’ together. She was mad at me because I wanted to act like it never happened”

“Can you blame her?” Gabe snorted. “She’s been crushin’ on you hard…”

“She told me. Couldn’t believe it at first…”

“I don’t get it either”

Marie stirred and Macon was out of his chair, leaning over her, “Marie? Can you hear me? I’m right here, baby…”

He touched her cheek and she opened her eyes, smiling at him, “Macon…”

“…mornin’ Sleeping Beauty” He sighed in relief. She blinked at him before sitting up.

“That demon…it…it took my body…” she began.

“Yeah but you spit ‘im back out, M”

Marie stared off, scratching at her skin, “…holy water…”

“We did all that, you’re clean” Gabe began.

“…do it again…”

“Marie…” Macon began.

“Again…!” her nails started to leave marks. Macon snatched her hands away, “Okay, baby, okay. We’ll get the holy water…”

She was shaking so hard he worried she’d make herself sick, he sat beside her, wrapping her in his arms, “Gabe…”

“I got it dad” Gabe nodded, rushing out to get the holy water.

“I gotcha babe, it’s alright…”

“Macon…” she sighed, burying her face in his neck.

“Yeah M?”

“If I’m possessed…”

“But you’re not, baby…”

“If I am” she looked him in the eye, “I want you to kill me”

Her words shook him to the core but he understood her resolve.

“Promise me, Macon”

“I promise” he sighed, kissing her gently. Gabe came back in, and they pulled apart.

“I brought the holy water”

Macon looked up to see Jolene standing in the doorway, looking at him incredulously.

Shit.

“You and her?” Jolene began.

“Yeah…” Macon sighed.

“…she’s half your age Macon…”

“I know how this looks, Jolene” he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Is it serious?”

“What do you care? How is this even your business?” he snapped.

“That girl is my business! …and you are. God sake, we have a kid together…!”

“A kid you didn’t even want” Macon hissed, “You only called to tell me you were getting an abortion and we only have ‘im because I said I’d take ‘im…!”

“I told you I wanted an abortion because you didn’t want me…!” she cried. Macon glared at her, “It was a one night stand, Jolene”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t touch me unless I agreed…!” There were tears in her eyes, “I wanted you, Macon…! I thought just a little bit would be fine but…”

He turned, waving a hand at her, “I’m not havin’ this conversation…”

“Of course you’re not” she scoffed, “Soon as she’s better, I want you both the fuck outta here and away from me”

“Yeah yeah…”


	9. Horrible Idea

“In the history of bad ideas, this is a terrible idea” Gabe said as he watched Marie hook up the IV bag.

“That mean you’re not gonna help me?” she asked, squeezing the bag to make sure there were no leaks.

“You sure you still wanna go through with this? I mean, a holy water IV…even if you aren’t possessed, which the rest of us are sure you’re not, it’s not gonna be pleasant”

“This is the only way to be really sure nothing’s hiding inside me” She said handing him the needle. Gabe took a deep breath, taking it from her, “…dad’s gonna kill me for this”

Marie sat in a chair, taking a deep breath as Gabe stuck the needle into her arm. He adjusted the drip then stood back, after a few seconds, she started shaking.

“…fuuuck…!” she gritted out.

“What?”

“…it fuckin’… it fuckin’ burns…!” she flinched.

“Of fuckin’ course it does! It’s holy water! That shits not supposed to go in your veins…!” Gabe rushed forward.

“Don’t…! Don’t you fuckin’ dare take it out…not til it’s…all gone” she hissed between clenched teeth. Gabe hesitated, “Dad’s really gonna fucking kill me”

Macon came in to the hotel room to the sound of violent retching from the bathroom. Gabe sat on the bed, chewing his nails.

“What the hell?! Is she okay in there?” Macon began.

“…no idea…she locked the door…” Gabe muttered, he looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“What the hell happened while I was gone?” 

Gabe wouldn’t speak and it unnerved him, “Gabriel. You better tell me what the hell happened to Marie…”

“It wasn’t my fault…! I…I told her not to but…”

“But what?”

Macon glanced at the IV equipment beside the bed, “…what the hell…?”

“…don’t blame Gabe…”

Macon looked up as Marie stumbled from the bathroom. She was shaky on her feet, Macon caught her as she fell.

“What happened to ya, babe…?” he whispered to her.

“…that would be…the holy water IV…” Gabe muttered.

“What?!”

“It was…my idea…I made Gabe help me…” she panted. “I had to be sure…” 

“Goddammit M…! That shits not supposed to go inside ya…” Macon sighed.

“…that’s what I told ‘er…!” Gabe called.

Macon lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. 

“…I’ll get ya some water. Watch her while I’m gone, make sure she doesn’t do anything else stupid” 

“Can’t make any promises…”Gabe scoffed.

“I’ve been thinking…”

Gabe looked up from the book he was reading in the back seat, “…always a cause for concern…”

Macon snorted from behind the wheel and she nudged him.

“…about what, M?” Macon asked.

“About…my new ‘gift’. I think we could put it to good use…”

Macon and Gabe glared at her.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Gabe hissed, “You remember what happened last time…!”

“…I lost my cool…! Now that I know I can do this, I’ll be ok”

“No” Macon said gravely.

“Baby…!”

Gabe winced.

“We don’t know what takin’ in that demon did to you in the long run. What if it’s taking off years of your life? I know this life can be dangerous but I’m not in a hurry to see you die” he said seriously.

Marie glanced down at her hands in her lap, “But what if…I could stop what happened to my family from happening to somebody else…”

“You’re willing to put your life on the line for this hypothetical person you don’t even know?” Macon growled.

“Isn’t that what being a hunter is all about?” she shot back.

Macon grumbled, focusing on the road ahead of them. 

Marie sighed, “If…you could have stopped what happened to me and my family…even if it meant you might die, that Gabe might die, would you?”

Macon hesitated, “You’re not playin’ fair, M”

“I never do” she smiled triumphantly.

Macon sighed, “…we all know you’re gonna do what you want no matter what we say, just…be careful” 

She smiled nodding, “I promise”

The light turned red and Macon leaned over to give her a lingering kiss, Marie was in a daze.

“I’m holding you to that” he said sternly.

“I’ll be good, daddy” she licked her lips as she met his gaze. Macon nodded refocusing as the light turned green.

“Now I’m uncomfortable!” Gabe announced.


	10. Welcome the Key Players

“We close yet?” Dean asked as he and Sam trekked through the cemetery.

“The grave should be right up here” Sam replied, adjusting the shovel on his shoulder. “Y’know…if people just cremated their dead it would make our job a hell of a lot easier…”

“Then what would we do with our time” Dean smirked. Just as the grave came into view, the two heard muffled talking, there were lights flickering by the headstone.

“…looks like someone beat us to the punch…” Dean remarked. A split second later, something hit Sam in the back of the head and he went down. Dean spun around to land a punch but the person grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back, shoving a shot gun in his face. 

Dean threw up his hands, “Whoa…! Don’t shoot, we’re the good guys”

Someone by the grave called out to the attacker, “Whatcha got there, M?”

“The ‘good guys’ apparently” a female voice replied. The shotgun lowered as another man came to stand over him.

“Well I’ll be damned…let ‘em up”

“You sure ‘bout that, Mack?”

“Don’t you know who they are? You just took down Sam and Dean Winchester…!” he laughed, offering Dean a hand up.

In the lamplight, Dean could make out a man about his father’s age, if he had lived. His hair was red, just turning silver and his bright blue eyes glowed in the firelight. The girl with the shotgun helped Sam up, offering a half-hearted, “Sorry”

“…you…uh…hit pretty hard…” Sam muttered, feeling the back of his head for blood. She smiled darkly, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. She was small and brown with wild black hair and there was a glint in her dark eyes.

“You boys here after the ghost? Sorry to say but we beat you to it” the man gestured back toward the open grave where someone was still working. “That’s my son, Gabe, coverin’ that poor girl back up. This here’s Marie and I’m Macon O’Leary, we’re hunters, same as you”  
Dean shook his hand, “Nice to know we’re all on the same side”

A moment later, Gabe came jogging up to them, shovel in hand. He had long blond hair and a thick beard. His blue eyes shifted between the two of them, “There a problem?”

“Not at all, you heard of Sam and Dean Winchester” Macon grinned.

Gabe’s eyes went wide, “Winchester…holy shit, it’s a fuckin’ pleasure…!” He shook their hands vigorously.

“…down boy” Marie muttered, tugging him back, he glared at her.

“Sorry we stole your hunt, let me buy you boys a drink to make up for it” Macon said with an easy smile. Dean glanced at Sam with a shrug, “Don’t see why the hell not…”

“Great, there’s a hunter bar in town, just follow us” Gabe nodded. 

Dean whistled as the group approached a shiny black ’67 Pontiac GTO, “She yours?”

“You mean the Dark Lady?” Marie smirked. 

“Rebuilt the engine from scratch when someone blew it out on a Rougarou hunt” Macon glanced at his son. Gabe ducked his head, “That mean I don’t get to ride shotgun?”

“You didn’t call it…” Marie shrugged.

“What the hell? You rode here shotgun…literally…!” Gabe snapped.

“’Cuz I called it…!”

“Kids…! Figure it out…” Macon sighed. Marie rolled her eyes, tucking the shot gun under her arm as she and Gabe did rock, paper, scissors.

“You guys go bring your car around…this might take awhile…” Macon sighed again.

“So did you guys really kill Lilith…the mother of all evil?” Gabe asked in rapt fascination. The three sat around a table in the O’Neal pub.

“Yeah…but it did bring about the apocalypse…again…” Sam sighed, taking a swig. 

“Potato, tomato…!” Dean shrugged. “So what’s your story anyway? How’d you get into hunting?” 

Gabe shrugged, “Runs in the family. My grandfather was a hunter, so was his father and his. It was all supposed to end with my dad but…he knocked up another hunter on a collab hunt and, well, my mom didn’t really want a kid so I wound up with dad. Now the Legacy ends with me”

Marie sashayed by them, a Sam Addams in one hand and Angry Orchard in the other. Dean leaned over in his seat, enjoying the way her ass looked in her jeans. Sam nudged him, “Really?”

Gabe followed his gaze, snorting, “I wouldn’t bother if I were you”

“Sorry…she’s your girl?”

“Worse, my dad’s” 

Dean blinked in surprised, he and Sam watched as she walked up to Macon shooting pool, handing him the beer. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her deep and long.

“Damn…” Dean muttered, taking another swig.

“Yeah, those two are gross, can’t tell ya how many times I caught ‘em goin’ at it in the back seat of the GTO. Least they’re nice enough to put down a towel back there first” Gabe scoffed.

“What’s her story? Excuse me for saying but she doesn’t seem like the hunter type” Sam began.

“…my ears are burning…!” Marie purred as she sat down next to Gabe. 

“You done sucking face with my dad” he scoffed. 

“For now” she smirked at him, sipping her Angry Orchard. Gabe glared getting up and walking away.

“He gonna be okay?” Dean asked.

“Gabe’s just pouting, he’ll get over it. He always does” she shrugged.

“Sammy was curious, how you got into the hunting business, cute li’l thing like you” Dean grinned.

“Mack and Gabe came to my town hunting demons and, lucky me, I was home from college on summer vacation. Demons possessed my mom, my friends, everyone close to me…” she said unbuttoning her flannel, sliding it down her shoulders. Under her tank top they could see scars criss crossing over her chest and shoulders. “They did this to me, almost died. Gabe and Macon saved me and I was sent to live with my uncle in New York City. Dunno if they tracked me or I was just unlucky but a few months later they came back, possessed my uncle and killed my gramma”

“Damn…” Dean cursed.

“I’m sorry” Sam said.

She shrugged, “Macon and Gabe came, killed all the monsters again, but this time I had nobody left. Macon suggested I go with them and learn to hunt, I’m a quick study”

“That how you and Macon…hooked up…?” Dean asked. Marie shrugged again, leaning back in her seat, with a sexy little smile, “I fell for ‘im, got ‘im drunk and took advantage ‘im”

“…you’re terrifying, y’know that?” Dean began.

“…he’s old enough to be your father…” Sam whispered.

“What can I say, I got daddy issues. Plus, he thinks my scars are sexy” Marie winked, taking a swig. “That reminds me, we’re heading to a Baton Rouge tomorrow, huntin’ vampires. Mack wants to know if you want in” 

“We don’t have anything lined up…” Sam began.

“Count us in”

Marie grinned and it was slightly terrifying, “I’ll let Mack know”

“Girls have been disappearin’ from this club in the French Quarter. Word around town is the leader of a vamp nest has made it his personal hunting ground” Macon began as the stood in the alley way around the corner from Club Push. “The plan is to split up. Half of us take care of the leader, the others take out the nest”

“What’s our in with the leader?” Dean asked.

“Old fashioned honey trap” Macon smirked.

Dean was about to ask more when Marie came strutting around toward them. She was wearing red pumps and a tight red dress, her hair was playfully tousled and Dean had a hard time looking away.

She did a little twirl, “Well? Am I good enough vamp bait?”

Sam nudged him and Dean cleared his throat, “Y…yeah…can’t even see your scars…”

Marie smiled, “I’m a whizz with make-up”

“…you look like a million bucks…” Macon growled.

“Maybe I’ll let you play with me in this outfit when I come back…” she purred back.

“Be careful in there, okay?” He sighed.

“When am I not?” She winked at him.

“Break a leg” Gabe teased.

“Bust a spleen” Marie called back as she walked across the street and into the club.

“Me and Sam’ll wait here. Gabe, why don’t you and Dean hunt some vamps?”

Gabe glanced at Dean with a smirk, “Whaddya say?”

“I say let’s go huntin’…” 

Dean and Gabe pulled off in the Impala while Sam and Macon waited in the GTO.

“You sure she’ll be okay in there?” Sam asked.

“M’s done this dozens a times, think she likes the attention…well, that and the slayin’”

“Gotta admit, she is a bit scary…”

“When she first came along with us, she wouldn’t speak, she couldn’t sleep alone because a the nightmares”

Macon hesitated, “She told me she gave ya’ll her whole life story the other night. So you know how badly she was hurt and not just physically”

“Yeah…her entire family…”

Macon nodded, “We were lucky to get her out alive the first time. When we finally tracked the demons back to where they’d taken her…she was tied to a ceremonial table, her own mother carving her up like a thanksgiving turkey for shits and giggles”

“That’s awful”

Macon snorted, “Don’t I know. We thought we exorcised all of ‘em but they came right back and right after her like cockroaches…”  
“Do you know why they were after her?”

Macon shrugged again, “Could be they wanted to tie up loose ends but…I have my theories”

“Theories?”

Macon leaned back in his seat, “’Bout a year ago now, me and Gabe…well…we fuck up, bad. We were captured by a slew a demons and, of course, Marie came after us. She knew she was outnumbered so she did the only thing she could think of, tried to trade her life for ours”

Sam sat up, glaring at him in disbelief, “What?!”

“Yep. The leader, of course leaped at the chance and slid right into her body. Didn’t have a hold of her for more then a minute ‘fore she spat him right back out again. Without their leader, they were like headless chickens so it didn’t take much for us to pick ‘em off…”

“How…How is that possible?”

“To this day we don’t know. Could be why the demons wanted rid of her in the first place, y’see after she spat the leader out of her body, he couldn’t climb back into another one, had to go back home to hell”

“…you sure she’s still…”

“Yeah, we did all the tests and then some. Threw holy water on ‘er, did some other things I really don’t wanna talk about but she’s fine. Done it quite a few times too…”

“…that’s amazing…” Sam muttered.

“Yeah…well…I don’t like it. I worry about her…”

Sam coughed, “Gabe told us you two were…together…”

Macon laugh, “Yeah…if I was bein’ honest I’d say I loved ‘er but she’s too young for me…”

“Honestly…she said she got you drunk and seduced you…”

Macon snorted, “Well, she’s not wrong…” 

The two perked up when they saw Marie come out of the club with a handsome man, his arm around her shoulders as she laughed and stumbled like she was drunk.

“Looks like she caught a bite…” Macon smirked. 

“…my car’s…right up here…” Marie slurred, stumbling in her pumps. He held her up with a chuckle, “Easy babe, we don’t have to end this party so soon…”

He growled, shoving her up against the wall of the alley, he started to kiss her. Marie moaned draping her arms around his neck. He suddenly grabbed her by the hair, yanking it back to reveal her neck. 

“…wouldn’t do that if I were you”

He turned to find Macon behind him, pointing a sawn off at his face. 

“…What’s this about…?”

Macon shrugged, “I don’t much like other guys kissin’ on my girl. Especially vampires”

The man hissed, fangs sliding out over his teeth, Marie punched him in the throat, kicking him in the balls and he went down. Macon handed her the shot gun and she aimed at his head pulling the trigger. Blood and brain matter splattered all over her.

“…looks like he was a squirter…” she laughed.

“…well that escalated quickly…” Sam observed.

“You okay, M?”

“Yeah…I just need a shower…”

Dean and Gabe looked up as Sam, Macon and Marie came into the motel room. They were sitting at the small table in the kitchenette, drinking beer with their blood stained machetes.

“How the hell did you beat us back here?” Macon asked.

“…don’t care. Need shower…!” Marie said rushing through the room and to the bathroom.

“Judging on the amount of blood M’s covered in, I’d say you guys were successful too” Gabe said. 

“Damn right. Brained their leader with a shot gun” Macon grinned, sitting down beside them.

“You fuck in the car to celebrate or did you spare Sam the visual?” Gabe asked, handing his dad a beer.

“...don’t be gross” Macon spat.

“Um…I’d actually like to talk more about Marie and why demons can’t possess her…” Sam began.

“Wait a minute, what?” Dean began.

“You told ‘em about that?” Gabe groaned.

Macon shrugged, “…was tryin’ to make small talk”

“Whaddoyou mean she can’t be possessed?” Dean leaned in.

Gabe glanced at his dad, “Any demon who tries gets spat back out and after that they can’t take over another body”

“And Marie is completely fine after all this…” Dean asked skeptically.

Gabe shrugged, “She’s tired but we haven’t seen any adverse effects and we did all sorts a tests on ‘er. Alotta stuff with holy water…”  
Marie came out of the bathroom in a towel, running another one through her hair, “Ya’ll tellin’ ‘em about the holy water IV’s?”

“An IV?” Sam asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, draping an arm over Macon’s shoulder, “I wanted to be sure”

“How’d that feel?” Dean asked.

Marie shrugged again, “It burned like hell but there was no smoke so I guess I passed”

“So what you boys up to after this. We got some more work to do, bit of a drive though…” Macon asked.

Sam glanced at his brother, “We…probably should head back home and regroup…call mom…”

“Mary Winchester? I love that old broad” Marie smiled.

“You know our mom?” Dean sat up.

Marie’s smile fell and she glared at Macon, “Some of us better then others…”

Macon shifted uncomfortably, “We…dated…briefly when we were kids…”

“What?!”

“We were both from huntin’ families…! Whaddya want!”

Dean glanced at Gabe, “Was she…his…”

“What…? God no…! It was a short thing…” 

“Mm hm” Marie pursed her lips. Striding back toward their luggage, she started pulling on clothes.

“It was a good hunt, I’m sad to see you boys leave…”

“We’ll see each other again, I’m sure” Dean began.

“Dean…”

Both he and Sam nearly fell out of their seats when Castiel appeared behind them. Gabe snatched up his machete and Macon reached for his side arm.

“What the hell…?!”

“It’s okay, he’s with us…!” Sam began.

“I have been looking for you for days. There is trouble back in Kansas…” Cas went on.

“What the hell is it?” Macon glared.

“I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord”

Macon and Gabe shared a glance.

“No fucking way…” Marie came back to join them, “Angels are real?”

“I thought the same thing” Dean began.

“Fine, if you’re an angel, then who am I?” She crossed her arms, cocking her hip.

“Stacy Marie Willson, Born in Buffalo New York in 1991, had a kitten when you were four, your mother gave it away because it kept scratching you but you never really forgave her for it…”

“Do you know what happened to my mother? My entire family?” She cut him off.

Castiel lowered his gaze, “Yes…I am sorry…”

“Where were you?” she bit out.

Castiel squinted in confusion.

“Where the hell were you when those demons took over everyone I knew and loved? Where were you when they tied me to a fucking table and cut into me?”

“M…” Macon began.

“I prayed and I prayed and I…fucking prayed and there was no answer so I assumed there was no such thing as angels…it was easier to believe that” she spate, “But knowing that you just didn’t give enough of a shit to do anything…”

“Marie…!”

She shoved Macon out of her way as she left the motel room with a slam.

“…fuck…” Gabe sighed.

“…I’ll go get ‘er” Macon said.

“Sorry about this…” Dean began.

“It’s not your fault…” Macon said but he glared a little too long at Castiel.

Marie sat in the Dark Lady, huddled in the passenger seat. The driver side door opened and Macon climbed in, handing her a bottle of whiskey.

She took it, gratefully taking a long swig.

“You okay, kiddo?”

“…no…” she sighed huffing out the burn, “…are they gone?”

“Yeah…they said they were sorry”

“So am I…God why couldn’t I just…”

“Hey…don’t do that, babe” he reached out, squeezing her knee. Marie looked at him with teary brown eyes, “Why are you with me?”

“Whaddyou mean?”

Marie glared into the bottle of Jack, “I’m fucked up, Macon. And, yes, the sex is fantastic but…you could probably find someone else who…”

Macon leaned over the seat, kissing her gently, she sighed, leaning into him, her fingers in his hair.

“I care about you, Marie. I wouldn’t a asked you to come with us if I didn’t care…”

Marie drew back with a scornful little laugh. “…that’s right…you care…”

Macon pulled back suddenly looking uncomfortable, “…you…want me to say I love ya…”

She sighed, taking another swig of whiskey “…not if you don’t mean it…”

“…what if I meant it?”

She glanced up into his blue eyes, her cheeks turning pink.

“You’re blushing” he smirked.

“Fuck off…!”

“…I do though”

“Do what?”

“Love ya”

Marie snorted, “Don’t lie to me…”

“Never”

She glanced at him, his gaze was intense.

“If you wanted to have sex all you have to do is ask”

“I know. And I still love you” he smiled. Marie blushed again, “Promise?”

“Of course”

“Then I love you too” she blushed.

“Good to know” he chuckled. Marie bit her lip, “You really suck you know that?”

“What I do?”

“You know telling me that would get me wet…”

Macon gave her a smirk, “We are in the GTO…”

Marie rolled her eyes, “You just told me you loved me. Why can’t you be the least bit romantic?”

“Wouldn’t it be a bit rude to kick Gabe outta the room just to have sex?”

“Point taken…” she sighed, opening her door.

“Where are ya going?”

“To bed. I’ll let you make this up to me some other time when we have an actual bed to do it on” she winked, slamming the door behind her.

Gabe looked up from cleaning his Machete as Marie came back into the motel room, her cheeks darkened.

“…sorry about that. I know you’ve been dyin’ to meet the Winchesters…”

“Don’t worry about it. You okay?”

“Yeah…and me and your dad didn’t fuck in the car if you were wondering…”

Gabe shrugged, “You always put down a towel first…”

Marie sat down at the table, taking a breath, “I know you may hate me but…I still consider you my best friend…that probably doesn’t mean much since you’re my only friend…”

Gabe glanced at her, “Why would I hate you?”

Marie shrugged, “I’m sleeping with your dad. Ever since you found out you’ve been weird about it. But I guess it’s not weird to hate your friend if they started sleeping with your dad…”

“I don’t hate you” Gabe sighed, “I don’t like it but…”

He sighed taking a seat beside her at the table, “…you remember when you figured out I was gay?”

Marie snorted, “Yeah, it was painfully obvious…”

“You didn’t shame me for it, you didn’t tell my dad but you encouraged me to come out”

“Cuz I saw how uncomfortable you were when he took you to strip clubs to celebrate a good hunt”

“And you cared” He reached out taking her hand “And when I finally got up the nerve to tell dad, you were right there with me”

Marie smiled a little, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Just like it was painfully obvious to you I was gay, well, it was painfully obvious to me how you felt about dad. I just didn’t think anything would come of it…”

“Well…it did. Your dad just told me he loved me…”

Gabe stared at her in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah” she blushed.

He sat back with a huff, “Damn…”

“You don’t have to call me mom if you don’t want to…” she teased.

Gabe glared, “You’re not funny…”

“Fuck you, I’m hilarious” she winked taking a swig from her whiskey bottle.

Macon came in a few moments later, “What’s goin’ on?”

“Just talkin’ about how hilarious I am”

“…I’m sure” Macon rolled his eyes.


	11. Must Be The Season...

“Macon and Gabriel O’Leary…! Always a pleasant surprise!” Celeste came from around the counter to hug them.

“Hey, Celeste” Macon said rubbing her back.

“Hey Miss C” Gabe smiled. Marie glanced around Celeste’s Wicca shop cautiously, catching the woman’s eye.

“And who is this?” she beamed.

Macon gestured to her, “This here’s Marie. She’s been wonderin’ where we get our huntin’ supplies from so we thought we’d show her”

“Nice to meet you…” she said hesitantly.

“No need for that…! If you’re a hunter we’re practically family…!” Celeste laughed, wrapping her in her arms and giving her a squeeze, “Especially with how well you know our Macon here”

Marie’s cheeks darkened and she stuttered out, “…how…?!”

“I’m a witch, hunny. Not all of us practice dark magic” she winked. “Speaking of, I’d love to give you a reading…”

“Celeste…! Lay off the kid would ya? I got a whole shopping list for you to fill…!” Macon called.

“We’re just havin’ ourselves a girl talk…!” She called back.

“…I wouldn’t mind…having a reading…” Marie said with a shy smile.

“Hear that? The lady wants a reading…!” Celeste said.

Macon rolled his eyes, “Fine, but help us out first…!”

“I’ll be with you in a minute, my dear” Celeste winked.

“…I like her…” Marie muttered to Gabe.

“Of course you do, you’re both crazy women” he muttered back.

“I heard that…!” Celeste called back.

Macon looked up as Marie and Celeste came out of the backroom.

“You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded with a little smile, “Mm…better then I’ve felt in weeks”

“Not so fast, lover boy. We need to talk about my fee…!” Celeste began.

“Mm, you go wait in the car with Gabe” he sighed kissing Marie’s cheek.

Celeste waved goodbye as she went, “You care about her a lot don’t you”

“Yeah I do…”

Celeste sighed, “Then…it’s gonna make what I have to tell you that much harder…”

Macon glanced at her.

“I…saw something in her reading. Marie’s a very important girl”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“First things first, she’s a witch”

Macon turned on her, “What?”

“Why else do you think she took to hunting so quickly and easily? Why she can forcefully expel demons from her body…?”

“Not even witches can do that…”

“That’s what I meant when I said Marie was important” Celeste began. “There’s a prophecy about a particularly powerful witch being born for the side of light. But having the one she loves murdered in front of her will turn her to the dark”

“…what are you trying to say?”

Celeste hesitated, “I’m saying…you have to let her go…for her own good. I have a friend down in Virginia, I’m sure she’d be happy to…”  
“Shut the hell up, Celeste…!”

“It’s what’s best for her…”

“Don’t you dare try to tell me what’s best for my girl” he hissed.

Celeste’s eyes harden, “I know you’re not stupid, Macon. Why do you think those demons keep coming after her? They’re trying to turn her and it won’t take ‘em long to figure out how she feels about you if they don’t know it already”

Macon glanced at Marie standing with Gabe outside the GTO, playing rock, paper, scissors.

“You can’t fight ‘em off forever, Macon. You’ll die bloody, maybe Gabe too, and they’ll make Marie watch. Then she’ll take it out on the world” Celeste handed him an address. “Her name is Janella. Just…go talk to her and she’ll confirm everything I’ve told you”

Marie looked up as Macon slammed the car door behind him.

“Macon?”

“You okay, dad?”

“Fine…” he said through clenched teeth as he started the engine on the GTO. 

“Hey…” Marie took his hand and he felt the anger drain from him. She kissed his knuckles, “What did she say to you?”

Macon hesitated, “…nothin’ don’t worry about it…”

Marie and Gabe shared a glance.

“…then where are we headed?” Gabe asked.

“Virginia…gotta check up on somethin’…” He said giving Marie’s hand a squeeze.


	12. How Do I Say Goodbye?

Gabe peeked in on Marie asleep on the motel before shutting the door and turning back to his father leaning against the GTO.

“M’s asleep. Now you gonna tell me what this is about?”

Macon hesitated, “…Celeste told me that…Marie’s a witch…”

Gabe blinked, “That…explains a lot actually…”

“It’s why the demons are after her. They wanna make her watch the one’s she loves die to turn her dark” Macon looked away, “Celeste has a friend in Williamsburg who can look after her, teach ‘er how to use her magic…”

Gabe prickled, “But…we can protect her…! It’s not like demons chasin’ us is new…”

“Can we? Forever? I don’t care about my life and you’re obviously ready to lay down yours for Marie but what if it’s not enough?” Macon rubbed his neck. “If she’s hurt again…if I coulda done something to stop it…even if I’m in hell I’d never forgive myself”

Gabe hesitated, “It’s your call, dad”

Macon nodded, “Hey, can you give us the room tonight?”

“Sure, been a while since I slept in the Dark Lady. Let me know what you decide”

Macon came back into the motel room, taking a seat on Marie’s bed, she sighed stretching awake.

“…hey baby…” she purred.

“Hey” he smiled, “Did I wake you?”

“Mm…you okay now?”

He shrugged, “Not sure yet”

Marie reached out, stroking his back, “I haven’t showered yet…care to join me?”

Macon groaned a bit, letting the frustration drain from him with her touch. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if that was part of her magic, if his love for her was even real.

Marie got up, taking his hand, Macon looked into her trusting eyes, taking in her loving smile, and he couldn’t picture his life without her. 

“C’mon, baby” she purred, tugging him up and toward the bathroom. Closing the door with her foot, she leaned to kiss him and he lost himself in her. He lifted her shirt up over her head, hands smoothing down her sides, stroking one of her scars. They were like worm tunnels burrowed into skin but to him they were badges of courage. They made her beautiful.

She moaned a little, unbuttoning his flannel and he shrugged it off. Marie shimmied out of her panties, hooking her fingers into his belt loops to tugged his body closer as she sucked and bit at his lips. The water was already running making things hotter between them. 

After several breathless moments, Marie pushed him back with a teasing smile. Turning from him, she slipped into the shower, Macon unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, quick to follow her. Marie hummed, running her fingers through her thick black hair as she stood under the spray. Macon stepped in behind her, running his knuckles up her back as he bent to kiss her neck. She purred softly for him, moaning as those hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts.

“…Macon…”

“You like that, kitten?” he growled in her ear before biting on it. She gasped as he pinched her nipples. 

“Mmm…more…!” she begged. 

He turned her around so he could look into her eyes, completely trusting. Never knowing how close he was from breaking her heart. He kissed her deep and slow and she tasted like heaven. She moaned softly as he slipped a hand between her legs, he wanted to take things slow tonight. He wanted to savor her.

“…Macon…”

She was so wet, so ready for him, “ah…yeah…stop teasin’ me…I want all of you…”

Macon growled in frustration, “…dammit…I’m trying to go slow tonight…be romantic…” 

“…you’re already romantic…one of the reasons why I love you” she smiled.

Macon looked into her eyes, “…say it again…”

“I love you, Macon…Now hurry up and fuck me…” she purred. He grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall of the shower.

“Macon…! It’s dangerous like this…! What if you slip or hurt your back?” Marie began. 

“You don’t weigh that much, babe. ‘sides I wanna look into your eyes while I fuck your brains out…” Macon smirked. Marie’s cheeks turned a flattering pink and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Macon leaned up to kiss her as he slid her down onto his throbbing erection.

She threw her head back in a breathy moan as he bounced her up and down. 

“…ugh…God M…you…feel so good…”Macon groaned.

“…so do you…mmm…I love you, Macon…so fucking much!”


	13. Unbreak My Heart

Macon stared up at the house from the window of the GTO. He’d snuck out that morning before Marie woke up, telling Gabe to keep an eye on her. He hadn’t decided anything yet, but he wanted to know who this woman was he’d be leaving Marie with.

It was an old Victorian, Marie would like it, he thought as he rang the doorbell. The door opened to a voluptuous woman with cocoa skin and a condescending gaze. 

“And who might you be?”

“Macon O’Leary, Celeste sent me. Are you Janella?”

She looked his up and down, a sensual smile teasing her lips as she stepped aside, “I am indeed”

Macon stepped inside, glancing around, Janella frowned at him, “You’ve got some powerful magic protecting you, otherwise you would have felt the uncontrollable urge to ravish me as soon as you crossed the threshold”

“The hell…?” He began but she waved a dismissive hand at him.

“Don’t worry about that now. Come and sit, I’m sure Celeste sent you for an important reason”

She led him to a sitting room and gestured to the couch, he sat but was in no way comfortable under this woman’s dark brown eyes. She made tea and set out an entire service before she deigned talk to him.

“I have heard of you and your little witch. Her powers are truly remarkable if she could shield you from me”

“She doesn’t know how to use her magic…”

“She does it unconsciously, you’re hers and she wants any magic user to know you’re off the market. She had effectively marked you as her own and I must admit, I’m slightly jealous” Janella said, pouring herself a cup of tea. She didn’t bother to offer one to Macon.

“Celeste told me some stuff about ‘er being the white witch messiah, that the demons are tryin’ to turn her dark by making her watch her loved ones die…”

“That is true” Janella took a sip.

Macon glared at his hands folded between his knees, “Gabe and Me…we could turn ‘er dark”

“She loves you, so my answer is yes” Janella said nonchalantly. Macon bit back what he wanted to say but she smiled at him, “You don’t believe me”

“How am I supposed ta?! You ain’t offerin’ me concrete evidence, just telling what I’ve already heard…”

“Would you like to see?”

Macon glared, “Just what the hell are you talkin’ about?”

Janella set aside her cup, an elegant gesture that revealed her bountiful breasts, “I can show you what will happen to your little witch if the demons succeed in turning her dark. Do you wish to see?”

A chill ran down his spine and his mouth was dry but he couldn’t hesitate, “Yes, show me how bad it can be”

Macon was doubled over on the carpet, retching but nothing came out. Janella watched impassively.

“Now do you see?”

He looked up at her, blue eyes wild with terror, “…Yes”

“What is your decision? Will you keep her with you and stay vigilant for the rest of your life? I promise you now it will not work. You will die and your little witch will lose her sanity” she went on, examining her nails for dirt.

“What can I do?!” Macon practically wept. Janella kneeled beside him, her hard brown eyes gentle for the first time since he arrived.  
“Leave her to me. Your witch shall want for nothing in my care. I will teach her to use her magic and she will be able to fight those who would deign come after her”

Macon wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, “…she won’t stay without a fight…”

Janella laughed, “Too true. You will have to hurt her…”

“I could never do that…”

“Do you love her?”

“More then anything”

“If you wish for her to be truly happy, if you wish to avoid the future I have shown you, you will have to hurt her. There is no other way”

Marie glanced up at the old Victorian, “What a beautiful house”

Macon smiled a little. “I knew you’d like it…”

She smiled back, that trusting, loving smile he’d fallen in love with and he felt like shit. 

He’d come back to find her and Gabe playing checkers, she kept a small board and pieces, “to keep their minds sharp” she said. When he’d asked her to come with him on a consultation he could see it in Gabe’s eyes; the boy knew what his father had chosen.

Macon said nothing as they walked up the front steps. He knocked and Janella answered, her smile was kind and he appreciated it.

“Come in” she beckoned. Janella led them to the living room before departing for the kitchen, “I’ll put on some tea”

“So what’s the job?” Marie asked as she sat on the couch. Macon stood, but he didn’t look at her, he couldn’t for what he was about to say.

“…Celeste told me some things…on our last visit…”

Marie looked at him, confused, “What are you talking about? Is she the one who told you about this job?”

It took Macon a few minutes to gather himself, to look at her without emotion, “She said you were a witch”

Marie went pale, glaring into Janella’s coffee table, “…she told you about that, huh?”

“So you knew?”

Marie snorted, “Of course I did. Celeste did my reading after all”

Macon took a deep breath, preparing for the acting of his life, “This isn’t a case, Marie” 

She looked at him again, “What?”

Macon swallowed, “This woman…Janella is a friend of Celeste’s…she’ll take good care of you”

Marie shot to her feet, “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

Macon glared, building a dam around his emotions, “You’re a witch, Marie and Gabe and me are hunters. You think we’d just be okay with this?”

He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, even as she tried to push it back, “Celeste is a witch”

“She gives us supplies and we pay her…”

Marie’s shell began to crack and Macon could see tears in her eyes, “I love you…!” she practically begged. “…and you love me too…”

Macon hardened his heart, this was what was best for her, “And how do I know that? How do I know it’s not some spell…some magic that makes me feel the way I do?”

Her heart fell, he could see it in her face, she wasn’t absolutely sure herself.

“So that’s it?” she spat. “You…you fuck me one last time and then dump me somewhere?”

“Yeah” Macon couldn’t falter, it had to be done. He had to break her heart and he saw it breaking right in front of him. “Hunting is about trust…and I can’t put my trust in a witch…”

That was it, the final blow. He saw Marie collapse upon herself even as she was still standing. She’d gone back to the girl who had lost her family all those years ago, he wanted to comfort her, take her pain away but instead he left. Walked into the hallway and out to the door, he met Janella, pot of tea in hand.

“She’s all yours” he spat, slamming the door behind him.

Janella sashayed back into her living room, sitting down next to the broken girl on her couch. Marie sat there with an almost dazed look on her face.

“Are you alright, young one?”

“He…he left me…” she said “He said he loved me…and he...he…” Marie’s eyes filled with tears.

“It’s alright child, you can cry if need be…”

“For so long…I felt nothing…I wouldn’t let myself feel…and this is why!” she cried out and a crack of thunder sounded nearby. She folded in on herself, sobbing into her knees, and heavy rain splattered the windows.

“…your power is far more then any of us could have imagined…” Janella said with breathless awe.

Marie glared up at her, sniffling, “…are you a witch too?”

“I…am one who has lived many lifetimes and learned much over in that time, I wish to help you control your magic”

“Thanks but no thanks” she spat, getting to her feet, she turned toward the door, “I have hunter friends I can stay with, I don’t need pity from a…whatever you are and I want nothing to do with magic…”

“So you do not wish to enact revenge on the demons that killed your family?” Janella asked, and Marie froze.

The strange woman crossed her legs, sipping her tea, “Expelling them from your body and hindering their ability to take over another host is the tip of the iceberg. Not all magic is dark as I’m sure you know”

“Yeah…”

“Well dear, your magic is young and untainted but impressionable” Janella set her cup down, throwing up her hands, “How about this? I teach you how to use your magic for good and after that you can go where ever you want, free as a bird”

Marie hesitated, “…I don’t got anything better to do I guess…”

Janella smiled, “Glad to hear it”

Macon knocked back a shot of whiskey, barely feeling the burn anymore, he had no idea how he got to the bar but he was happy he had something to drown his sorrows.

“…dad?”

He didn’t look up as Gabe came to sit beside him.

“I’ve been looking for you all over. How’d it go?”

“…the hell did you think it went?” Macon slurred. Gabe hesitated, “How’d you get her to stay?”

“Simple. I made ‘er think I hated ‘er for bein’ a witch” he snorted.

“Dad…! What the hell…?”

“You got a better idea?”

He hesitated again, “…no…you were right I guess…”

They fell into a miserable silence.

“…she was a virgin, y’know…when I slept with ‘er…”

“Yeah I know. She told me…even though I wish she hadn’t…”

“…thought I was takin’ advantage of ‘er…that’s why I tried to act like nothin’ happened. ‘Course Marie wouldn’t let me…don’t know when I started to fall for ‘er really and truly…always cared about ‘er…”

“…so did I…"

Macon scrubbed his hands down his face, “Gah…I fucked up…”

Gabe hesitated, “…Was it worth it? Could we really…not of taken care of her?”

“The future that woman showed me…It was the Goddamn apocalypse. I was dead and you were fighting…fighting to kill ‘er…to save what was left a the world” Macon downed his whiskey. “She was too far gone…”

They fell back into silence.

“It’s my fault…I…shouldn’ta touched ‘er…and if I did I shoulda let ‘er hate me for it…”

Gabe shook his head, “Nah, you wouldn’t’ve been able to do that. You loved her too much”

Macon snorted, “Look where that’s gotten us now…I shoulda let ‘er believe it was just a fling…”

“Still wouldn’t of worked. We were already her family”


	14. Somebody I Used To Know

“…focus, child…”

“I am…focusing…!” Marie hissed through gritted teeth.

The flames between her hands fizzled and died, “Fuck…!”

“Indeed’ Janella sighed.

“That’s it…! Time out…!” Marie fell back onto the floor. Janella raised a disapproving eyebrow, “We’ll never get anywhere if you keep calling these ‘time-outs’ of yours”

“Fine…! I can’t do it…!” Marie shoved up, stomping into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

“Yes you can, you just need to get out of this funk you’re in…” Janella rolled her eyes.

“Funk? I think the correct term is depression. The only man I ever loved basically told me he hated me and then dumped me here so he wouldn’t have to ever see me again…” she started getting worked up and the wind blew hard against the house.

“That alone proves that you do have the power, it just needs the proper direction”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“It means you need to get your mind off your heart ache and direct it toward harnessing your power” Janella replied slowly and obviously losing her patience.

The doorbell rang and she let out a sigh of relief, “Perfect…! Just the people to help…”

She flounced to the door throwing it open on Alicia and Max, the Banes twins.

“Hey Auntie” Max smiled as she threw her arms around them.

“Thank God you’re here, sweet boy…”

“I’m here too Auntie…” Alicia began. 

“You know I’m always happy to see the both of you…! But I need you’re brother’s help with a particularly stubborn witch…”

Marie stiffened up as Max came into the kitchen, “…Who are you…”

He threw up his hands, “It’s ok…not gonna hurt ya…”

“…you’re a witch…”

“Yeah but I’m a good one. I’m Max Banes, this is my sister…”

“Alicia…?” Marie began.

She blinked at her, “Marie? You’re a witch?”

“You know each other?” Janella raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…me, her and Gabe did some hunts together…never knew you were a witch though”

“If it makes you feel better I only found out a month ago…” Marie shrugged, “Didn’t know you were a witch either”

“Not me, my mom and brother. They just let me hang out with them” Alicia teased.

“Anyway, we’re friends and we want to help…!” Max cut her off.

“I don’t want help. I don’t want any of this…!” Marie snapped.

“Well like it or not, this is your reality, child” Janella spat. 

“What Auntie’s trying to say is…would you rather sit here and wallow or do you wanna move forward?” Max sighed. Marie hesitated, she’d had tried to move on, she’d moved on with Macon and he’d hurt her. What was so great about moving on?

Why couldn’t she just wallow in her misery? Let all the pain and hate just engulf her, what was the point of any of it?

Alicia put her hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her descending thoughts, “Why don’t you tell us what happened? Auntie, take five…?”  
Janella flicked her hand at them to go, “Sit in the parlor, I’ll put on some tea”

“That’s awful…I never met Macon but…you and Gabe spoke the world of him…” Alicia began.

“Yeah well…apparently the feeling wasn’t mutual…” Marie laughed to keep from crying. Alicia reached out, squeezing her hand.

“I’m sorry about all that’s happened but…Auntie says you’re an important witch and your not gonna get far if you can’t handle your magic” Max chimed in.

Alicia nudged him, hard, “Real sensitive bro”

“…you’re not gonna leave me alone until I do magic, huh?” Marie scoffed.

“I know for sure Auntie won’t”

“She’s your aunt?” Marie raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“It’s…more a term of respect…”Alicia began.

“Anyway, let’s begin” Max held out one of his hands, Marie took it cautiously, he offered the other to Alicia.

“Now close your eyes and remember a time when you were happy” Max went on.

Marie gave him a look, “Really?”

“Trust me…!” Max laughed. She huffed, shutting her eyes and closing off her senses. When she opened them again she was in the Dark Lady, sitting in the passenger seat next to Macon.

Gabe was talking, “…you shoulda seen her, dad! Took the head off that Rougarou like it was nothing! I thought she was gonna die…!”

Macon smiled at her from the driver’s seat, his hand casually sliding over her thigh, “That’s my girl”

“…should we be watching this?” Alicia muttered to her brother as they sat in the back seat.

“Shhh…!” he whispered back.

There was a flash and suddenly it was night.

“Wha…?” Alicia began.

“Why are you with me?” Marie asked from the passenger seat.

“Whaddyou mean?” Macon replied

Marie glared into the bottle of Jack, “I’m fucked up, Macon. And, yes, the sex is fantastic but…you could probably find someone else who…”

Macon leaned over the seat, kissing her gently, she sighed, leaning into him, her fingers in his hair.

“I care about you, Marie. I wouldn’t a asked you to come with us if I didn’t care…”

Marie drew back with a scornful little laugh. “…that’s right…you care…”

Macon pulled back suddenly looking uncomfortable, “…you…want me to say I love ya…”

She sighed, taking another swig of whiskey “…not if you don’t mean it…”

“…what if I meant it?”

She glanced up into his blue eyes, her cheeks turning pink.

“You’re blushing” he smirked.

“Fuck off…!”

“…I do though”

“Do what?”

“Love ya”

Marie snorted, “Don’t lie to me…”

“Never”

She glanced at him, his gaze was intense.

“If you wanted to have sex all you have to do is ask”

“I know. And I still love you” he smiled. Marie blushed again, “Promise?”

“Of course”

“…that was the first time…”

The twins jumped as a spectral image of Marie appeared beside Max, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“That was the first time…he told me he loved me…”

“How did you feel then?” Max asked.

“Happy…hopeful. Like maybe I wasn’t as damaged as I thought I was…”

“Use that feeling, Marie. Let it build up inside you then let it out”

Marie opened her eyes, she lifted her hand, uncurling her fingers to reveal a ball of green flame. Max stared at it in awe, “Wow…”

“…Is that her power? I can feel it from here…”

“No, it is only a fraction” Janella purred from the doorway. “Thank you, my children. This was just the boost she needed”


	15. Don’t Preach

Janella opened the bedroom door, looking in on her new protégé, “How long to you plan on moping?”

When the girl didn’t answer, she rolled her eyes, “For Hera’s sake, it’s been two months…! One would think you’d be over this by now…”  
“…Leave me alone…I don’t feel well…” Marie called from beneath he blankets.

Janella huffed again, “Of course you don’t…! Pregnancy is a difficult time for all women, but it doesn’t give you the right to slack off…!”

Marie sat up, ignoring the roiling in her gut, “Pregnant? I can’t be pregnant…”

“Oh, but you are, young one” Janella said, sitting on the side of her bed, “Forgive me, but I thought you knew…”

Marie shook her head, “…no…Macon…had a vasectomy after Gabe was born…”

“And you are a very powerful witch. You think science can stop your magic?” Janella laughed. Marie touched her flat stomach, she closed her eyes, concentrating and there it was, a small nearly insignificant heartbeat.

Her eyes shot open, “…holy shit…”

“Indeed” Janella replied, less enthused.

“…I’m…pregnant…”

“…as I’ve said” she rolled her eyes, “But that doesn’t give you the right to slack off, you’ve made such good progress already…”

“But won’t it hurt the baby? …my lessons?”

Janella raised an elegant eyebrow, “I’m surprised you wish to keep it”

“Of course I do…!” Marie snapped.

“After all he did to you? You still want his child?” 

Marie glared into her lap, “I…I still love him…and after everything that’s happened…I kind of understand why he…did what he did…”

Janella snorted, “You’re joking…”

Marie glared and she threw up her hands, “Very well…we will continue your lessons…slowly. I must say I admire you somewhat. If that was the child of a man who offended me, the first thing I’d do was make him suffer for it”

Marie rolled her eyes as Janella shut the door primly behind her. 

“…well, you’re mine…you’re my piece of him that will never hate me…” she sighed, rubbing her still small belly.

“Here, darling, try this” Janella said offering the girl a cup of tea. Marie took a sip and almost gagged, “…it tastes like piss…”

“That leads me to wonder how you know what piss tastes like” she raised an eyebrow.

“Very funny…but…I’m not nauseas anymore…”

“I told you the tea would help” Janella smiled, tucking her into bed, “Now rest, my dear”

Marie looked at her thoughtfully, “What are you?”

“Mm?”

“You said you aren’t a witch but you know a lot about witchcraft, every man who steps over your threshold, except Max, wants to ravish you…”

Janella pulled up a chair beside her bed, “I am the child of Venus and the Alpha Vampire”

Marie snorted, “Wait…you’re serious?”

“As the grave” she smirked. “Being the child of the love goddess, I must feed off men’s love and desire, which is why they wish to ravish me as soon as they see me”

Marie hesitated, “Every man?”

“I have learned magics which allow me to mask my lustful nature when I do not wish to be noticed, I do not openly stalk men. When they come to my home, it’s free reign” she smirked.

Marie took another sip of the noxious tea, “You never…loved any of the men you seduced?”

Janella hesitated, “I have…but they treated me falsely”

She sniffed, smoothing back her hair, “Love is a waste of time, as far as I’m concerned. It’s a farce. The only love one can count on is that of their family” 

Marie stared into her murky mug and all gave way to silence.

“Maximillian and Alicia are my descendants” Janella added. Marie perked up, “Really?”

She smiled a little, “Their ancestor…my husband, he had the gene for witchcraft. My curse on him for betraying me is that every generation after his would conceive a witch. He tried to have me burnt at the stake for it…”

Marie hissed, “Harsh…”

Janella chuckled, “Since then I’ve tried my hand at the game of love a few more times but…I found no merit in it. It was more fruitful to spend my time taking care of myself and my descendants”

“I can see that…” Marie sighed, stroking her belly.

Janella opened the door to a tall handsome blonde hunter, she gave him a flirting smile. 

“Hello there, how may I help you?”

Gabe gave her a withering look, “Your barking up the wrong tree, honey, I’m gay”

She gave a scornful laugh, “You say that like it means something”

“I’m here to see Marie”

“She’s out at the moment but…you’re free to wait inside” she purred, taking a step back. The moment Gabe stepped over the threshold, he was overtaken by a near uncontrollable lust. Janella smiled at him, knowingly.

“So little hunter, do you desire me?”

Gabe tried to fight against it but it was no use.

“Yes…” he sighed, breathless with want.

“Come, then. Show me your desire” she grinned.

“I’m back…!” Marie called as she pushed her way into the house, arms full of groceries. “Can I get some help?”

It was getting harder for her to move around with her growing belly. She set the bags down on the kitchen island, taking a breath and giving her belly a rub. The life inside her wriggled in response. Marie soon became aware of opera music echoing from upstairs, she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what that meant.

“I’m gone for an hour and you invite someone in to fuck? Who is it this time? A sexy plumber? The cable guy? Y’know that’s why they stop sending them…! Some of those guys have wives you damn succubus!” She shouted. 

Marie had put the groceries away and was sitting at the island, enjoying a lemonade when the music finally stopped. Moments later, she could hear Janella’s gentleman caller descending the stairs, she adverted her gaze in modesty.

“Marie?”

She looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

“Gabe?”

She took in his disheveled visage, her very being filling with rage, harsh wind blew against the house, “I’m gonna kill her…!”

“It’s my fault…I don’t know what happened…I thought I only liked guys…” he said dazedly.

Marie sighed, “You do. Janella is…special”

“A witch?”

“Daughter of Venus” 

He blinked at her in disbelief, “You’re joking…”

“I wish, what are you doing here anyway?”

Gabe cleared his throat, “I…wanted to see how you were doin’”

Marie snorted, “Why the hell do you care?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I liked ya. Hell, you’re like a sister to me…!”

“But I’m a witch and you can’t trust me” she spat. Gabe opened his mouth and then shut it, he couldn’t blow his dad’s cover, not if he wanted to keep her safe.

Marie gave a hollow laugh, “That’s what I thought”

She pushed herself out of her chair, she didn’t want anymore reminders of the life she’d lost, “Get outta here, isn’t your dad wondering where you are?”

But Gabe was staring, transfixed at her swollen belly, “You’re…you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah? So what?”

“Is…it my dad’s?”

Marie swallowed the lump in her throat, “So what if it is?”

“Then…you gotta tell ‘im!”

“I don’t have to do anything” 

“Marie…!”

“Listen up…! I’m not gonna tell him and you won’t either”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah” she hissed, raising a hand, green magic crackled between her fingers. “I’m asking you to be nice, don’t make me force you, Gabe”  
He looked at her, shaken, “Fine…I won’t tell dad but I still think you should”

“And what exactly should I tell him? That he has a child by a witch?” she sneered. Again, Gabe said nothing.

“Exactly” she sighed. “I want this baby, but…I don’t know how Macon would take it, even if I was a normal human”

Gabe couldn’t argue with her, his dad wanted the hunter bloodline to die with him. He accepted Gabe because there was nothing else he could do and had been relieved to find out Gabe wouldn’t be having kids of his own. 

“You got a due date yet?”

Marie snorted, “Halloween if you could believe it…!”

Gabe nodded, “I’ll be here. Witch or no, that’s my baby sibling. No matter how dad would feel about it, I wanna know the kid”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears but she turned her back, “Suit yourself”

“Tell me again, why I can’t go to a Goddamn hospital?!” Marie gritted her teeth as another wave of pain rolled through her like a bulldozer.

“Firstly, It’s Halloween dear and I’m sure the roads are terrible. Secondly, we don’t know if that baby will be something a normal doctor can handle…” Janella said.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means, your child could’ve inherited your magic” Celeste said, helping her into her bed, “There might be some magical feedback and that could hurt somebody”

“Um…should I even be here then?” Gabe began.

“Shut the fuck up, Gabriel” Marie hissed.

“Noted”

“It’s the pain, dear. It’s making her cranky” Celeste smiled.

“Fuck off…!”

“Oh, no, she’s always like this” Janella replied. “Would you like me to get you something to bite down on”

“…I want some goddamn morphine” she sighed as the contraction passed.

“Such things would be bad for the baby” Celeste reminded gently.

“Fuuuuuck…! Why did I agree to this…?!” Marie groaned as another contraction rolled through her.

“Too late to regret keeping it now…!” Janella scolded.

“Then hurry up and get the little fucker outta me…!” she screamed.

“Little angel…!”

“Fuck…! Whatever…! Just…get it out…!”

Marie blinked awake staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom, someone was singing. She sat up to find Janella sitting by the window, singing to a bundle in her arms.

“Is that…?” Marie began, breathless.

“You’re perfect little daughter. You did well, Marie” Janella cooed, “Would you like to hold her?”

“Very much” Marie nodded, tears in her eyes. Janella came over, gently lowering the squirming bundle into her arms. 

“She’s perfect…!” she wept. 

“Mmm” Janella smiled, “I’ll teach you to take care of her. You’ll make a fine mother”

“I hope so, I love her so much already…”

“Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Eilonwy”

“An odd sort of name”

“It’s the name of a princess in a book series…Macon used to read to Gabe…” Marie smiled at the cooing infant in her arms, “…she’s got his eyes…”

“Does that make you happy?”

“Yes” Marie smiled. “She’s beautiful”


	16. As Time Goes By...

“Ellie…! Can you say ‘mama’? Say ‘mama’…!” Marie smiled. The one year old looked at her with curious blue eyes and a face covered in strained peas. 

Marie rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky you’re so cute”

There was a knock at the door.

“Can you get that, darling?” Janella called as she flounced into the kitchen.

“Only if you clean up this little angel” Marie said, handing the messy baby off.

“I would like nothing more” Janella cooed, balancing her on her hip, Eilonwy giggled.

Marie opened the door to Gabe.

“Where’s my adorable baby sister…!”

“Right here” Janella appeared over her shoulder with a freshly cleaned Elly, she reached out to him. “Gabe…!”

“She can say ‘Gabe’ but not ‘mama’?” 

“It is only one syllable dear” Janella said, handing the baby to him. He kissed her face and she giggled, clenching her little fists in his hair.

“I missed you, Elly Belly. I was there when you were born, didja know that?” Gabe cooed.

“I don’t even think she knows what that means yet” Marie chuckled as they took a seat on the wrap around porch.

“…how’s your dad?” Marie asked.

Gabe shrugged, setting Eilonwy on his lap, “Okay I guess…maybe more brooding then usual”

Marie nodded, a little smile on her face.

“I…still think you should tell him”

“No Gabe”

He huffed out a sigh, “You’re eventually gonna have to tell Elly about her dad”

“And I will. And when she’s old enough…she can decide what she wants to do about him. If she wants to be a hunter or a witch. Or…a doctor or a mailman…”

Gabe nodded, “What about you? You gotten back out there?”

Marie snorted, “Who has the time…!”

“Marie”

“I’m fine Gabe, really. I’ve got Elly and my magic and…I don’t really need anything else right now” she smiled.

Gabe wanted to say more but he knew not to push it, he nodded instead, “Y’need anything, you know who to call”

“I know, thank you Gabriel”

Months Pass…  
“Five little monkeys, jumpin’ on the bed…!” EIlonwy chanted.

“One fell off and bumped his head…!” Marie sang back. Elly giggled as Marie pushed her on the swing in the backyard.

“Alright, munkin, few more minutes then it’s time to go inside…”

“Noo…!” Elly whined.

“Yeeees…!” Marie whined back, “It’s almost dinner time, and Ti Ti is cooking”

“Ti ti’s cooking…!” she cheered as Marie pulled her up out of the swing and onto her hip. 

“Something smells good…!” Marie announced. 

“Thanks, we aim to please” smiled a handsome man, pulling a roast out of the oven. He looked to be a year or two older then her and his skin was a shade darker. His hair was thick and silky looking, held back with a simple cord. His sleeves were pulled up over his muscular arms and his cheeks were sweetly dimpled. Marie glared, green magic crackling between the fingers of her free hand.

“Who the hell are you?!”

The man threw up his hands, “Sorry…! Sorry I musta scared ya, I’m Garett”

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” she hissed as her baby began to get upset.

“Easy, Wicked Witch of the West…” Max purred from behind her. The moment his hand closed around her shoulder, all the antipathy drained out.

She shrugged him off, “Whadid I tell you about using magic on me?!”

“It was the only way to keep you from turning our boy Garett into a frog or worse…!” Gabe said, lifting Elly into his arms to calm her.  
“What the hell is going on?!”

“Once Gabriel informed me you’ve been suffering from a horrible dry spell, I decided to arrange a little…double date…” Max grinned, hopping up on a counter.

Marie glared from Max to Garett incredulously, Garett threw up is hands again, “If…it’s any consolation, I didn’t know about this either. Max told me he was hosting a dinner party but he can’t cook and his boyfriend would be there, so I offered…”

“Hold up, everybody stop…!” she turned to Gabe, “You and Max are dating?”

Gabe turned a dark shade of red, “W…well…”

“He hasn’t kissed me yet, if that makes you feel better” Max winked.

“None…the less…! I’m not having a…surprise blind date with some guy I don’t even know…!”

Max hopped down, grabbing her arm, “Marie, we need to talk, babygirl”

“What the hell, Max?! And where the hell is Janella?!” she snapped once they were in the other room.

“Auntie gave us the house so we could do this” he sighed.

“What?! Why?!”

“Because she’s been noticing something you obviously haven’t, your magic is weakening, hun”

Marie blinked at him, now that he mentioned it, her spells didn’t seem to be as strong as they were before. She’d been so busy with her daughter, she hadn’t thought anything of it.

“…I’m just tired, that’s all. Keeping up with a two year old is tiring” she crossed her arms.

“Where do you think your magic comes from? You were at your strongest when you were in love, you had a hard time tapping into that power when your heart was broken…”

“You have got to be fucking shitting me”

“’fraid not, hun”

“Fuck…!” Marie huffed falling into chair.

“Garett’s a nice guy. His mom’s a friend of my mom and…” he began.

“Hasn’t anyone thought that the reason I’m not seeing anyone is because I don’t want to?” she ground out, “I…I don’t want to feel that…intense again and then have it ripped away from me, especially with my baby”

“…I know…but you don’t have much of a choice”

“This sucks” she laughed.

“Just…give Garett a chance, if you don’t like him we’ll…we’ll figure something else out, see if there’s a spell that can fix you”

Marie huffed, “Fine…he made dinner after all”

Max tugged her up, “That’s my girl”

“What about Elly?”

“She can eat with us…!” Max chirped, dragging her back into the kitchen. Gabe and Garett were seated at the kitchen table and Elly was in her high chair. Garett got up when he saw her, “I’m…sorry about all of this, even if it was Max’s idea. I’ll can leave if you want…”

“No…! I mean…you made dinner and everything” she sighed, “I’m Marie by the way and that’s my daughter Eilonwy”

Garett smiled his perfect smile, “Those are some pretty names”

Marie felt her face get hot and she looked away, “Shall we eat?”

“I can’t believe you agreed to that…!” Marie cried.

“What can I say, I was all for the idea of you getting back out there…” Janella sighed sipping from a glass of wine.

“And what’s this about me needing love to fuel my magic? It sounds like a crock of shit!”

“Well…I meant from a purely physical aspect…”

“So sex fuels my magic? What the hell?!”

“I don’t make the rules…! Tell me, when you first slept with El’s father didn’t you feel a certain…spark?”

Marie blushed , crossing her arms, “Well…yeah but it was my first time and I really liked him…”

“And after each additional coupling, didn’t you feel…recharged, powerful? Like you could take on the world?”

“Yes…but I loved him and…”

“And nothing, that’s how your gift works, darling”

“This ‘gift’ gets more annoying as time goes on”

Janella waved a hand at her, “What is this boy’s name?”

“Garett”

“I hear he’s quite attractive, keep him around to tend to your needs, men never seem to have much trouble with such an arrangement…”

“I don’t want any kind of ‘arrangement’…! I just want to raise my daughter in peace…!” Marie cried. Eilonwy started to cry from upstairs, Marie sighed, “Now look what you made me do…! I woke the baby!”

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get that, you get the angel” Janella said, setting her glass aside. 

Marie came back down a few moments later with Elly on her hip. She almost dropped her when she found Garett chatting with Janella in the kitchen.

“So what is it exactly you do, Mr. Dubois?” she purred.

“I’m…actually a teacher. First through fifth…”

“Well…you could say I’m a teacher as well…” she purred.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Marie began.

Garett turned to her with his amazing smile, “Good day, Miss Marie. Hi Elly…! What’s the matter, you don’t look so happy…”

“She…just woke up from a nap…she’s cranky, but why are you here?”

He blushed a little, rubbing his neck, “I…wanted to see you again…”

“…on that note, I think I’ll make sure the little darling doesn’t need a change…” Janella smiled, taking Elly from her mother on her way out of the kitchen.

“I…had a good time the other night…despite the craziness. I wanted to get to know you better…” Garett went on.

Marie sighed, crossing her arms, “You don’t wanna know anymore about me”

He blinked, “And why not? You’re beautiful, smart, at least from what I gathered…”

“And I’m a witch” she huffed.

“So is Max, I know all about that”

“Oh really” she smirked, “And did he tell you what I really needed you for?”

“Needed me for?” Garett squinted in confusion as she came closer.

“I need you for my magic. You see, unless I have sex, my power weakens…” she purred as he backed up against the stove. “Isn’t that what you really came for, Garett? To fuck the hot single mom?”

Garett flushed, “N…no…I…I mean sure…eventually but…”

Marie drew back with a shrugged, “It has been a while for me…The last time I got laid, I got knocked up…”

She hopped up on the counter with a teasing smile, “Well? You wanna help with my dry spell?”

Garett had fully intended on resisting her but the next thing he knew he was lifting her legs over his hips as he came to stand between them, kissing her almost desperately. She sighed, parting her lips to the insistent stroke of his tongue.

His hands stroked up the back of her legs, moving to wrestle with the buttons of her pants. She lifted herself up so he could slid them off her, dropping them carelessly to the kitchen floor. Garett wrestled to free himself from his pants, slipping her panties to the side. He thrust himself inside her and Marie gasped, arching her back.

He moved against her in short hard thrusts, nowhere near as skilled Macon. But she could feel the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. 

“mmm…that’s it…don’t stop…” she sighed in his ear.

“Uh…Marie…you…feel so good…” he panted.

“Hah…I’m sure…nnn…don’t let up now…I’m close…”

Janella watched Marie feed Elly with a confident smile on her face.

“Say ‘ahh…!’ baby…and stop staring at me Janella…” Marie cooed.

“Well do you feel better or not?”

Marie sat back with a huff, “Fine…! I do but I’m onto you…!”

“Whatever do you mean, dear?”

“I been reading the old spell books, I don’t ‘need’ sex or love or whatever, I can cure myself with a simple mix of herbs”

“Yes, but doing it to yourself is nowhere near as fun as having a friend over” She smiled.

“I hate you”  
“You adore me” she blew her a kiss. There was a knock at the door.  
“Who could it be so early?” Janella began.

“You finish up here and I’ll see to that” Marie said handing her Elly’s bowl and spoon.

Marie started when she found Garett with a bouquet of roses standing on the porch. He smiled awkwardly, “Good morning”

“Why are you here?”

“Well…I wanted to see you again”

“It’s 10 in the morning, I’m not having sex with you this early…!” she hissed in disbelief.

“NO…I didn’t come here for that…! And…I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me. My mom being a witch, I’m usually immune to most magic. Maybe yours is just…special” he smiled.

“Then what do you want?” she huffed, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Like I said, I wanted to see you and…know when you’d like to have dinner again” 

She blinked at him, “Are…you serious?”

“Definitely”

“You…don’t have to do this. If you want to sleep with me all I ask is a call in advance…”

“Look I’m not…against the idea of…doing that again but when we do, I want it to mean something”

Marie squinted at him suspiciously.

“I like you and…I want you to like me…”

“Why?”

“Why?” he laughed, “Because you’re beautiful and smart and…I wanna break down that shell you build around yourself and see if you’re really as amazing as Gabe says”

Marie’s lower lip wobbled and she looked away, “I’ve…been hurt before. Not just in love but…”

Garett held up a hand, “You don’t have to tell me anymore then that. We can save the rest for our date”

She glared at him, trying not to smile, “And what makes you think I’ll agree to said date?”

Garett shrugged, “Free food, you can bring your daughter if you like. Janella too, if it would make you feel better”

Marie hesitated, “Alright, only if you cook again”

Garett lit up, “Agreed, is tonight okay?”

“I’ll figure out some way to get Janella out of the house”


	17. Someone Like You

Macon almost did a double take when he saw Marie, sitting on the couch in the living room, she stiffened as well. She looked good, too good and he was having a hard time looking away.

“This is…my friend, Marie. She’s been very helpful during this…trying time…” Mrs. Robbins sniffed again. Marie took in Macon in his suit, his silver hair slicked back and beard trimmed, and her heart fluttered. She plastered on a fake smile, “And…this is?”

“An…FBI agent…Ellicott I think”

“Yes ma’am” he nodded.

“Mr. Ellicott…” Marie contemplated giving him away but, hunter or no and in her heart, she was still a hunter, it was against their code. “Come and sit, I’ll pour you a cup of tea…”

Macon swallowed, “Thank you but…I’m here on business”

“Veronica, give us a minute” Marie waved her hand and the woman froze in place, half seated on the couch.

“What the hell…?” Macon began.

“She’ll be fine, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Workin’ a case, what about you?” Macon raised an eyebrow.

“…Like Veronica said…I’m here to give moral support…” she replied primly.

“Oh really?” He crossed his arms.

“Fine…!” she huffed, “I’d picked up on all the missing persons too…”

“You still huntin’?”

“I investigate what comes my way. This place is quiet…almost glad you dumped me here” she smiled unpleasantly.

Macon cleared his throat, “Well I’m already here so, whaddyou say we work this one together?”

Marie gave a scornful laugh, “And why would I do that? Hunting is about trust, remember? And you said there was no way you could trust a witch”

Her words cut him deep but her swallowed back the pain, “Look, you’re obviously powerful, you could watch my back and if that’s not enough I’ll pay ya not to kill me”

Marie looked him up and down, deep in her heart of hearts, she was dying to work another case with him. To prove to him that she wasn’t as dangerous as he thought and maybe, just maybe, he’d take her back.

The last thought took her by surprise.

“Fine…but I don’t need your money, I’m not a whore” she spat, flicking her wrist. Mrs. Robbins came back to life, sitting down beside Marie.  
“Now…you wanted to ask me some questions?” she began.

“Yes…what questions did you have to ask my dear friend?” Marie gave him a nasty smile. Macon cleared his throat as he tried to remember his train of thought.

Marie was exhausted, she didn’t even mind when Macon helped her into his motel room and sat her down in a chair.

“You gettin’ rusty, babe?”

“Apparently… and I’m not your babe” she sighed “…been a while since I’ve taken on an Arachne and that was only once…”

Macon threw up his hands, “My mistake” he handed her a beer, “You were still amazing out there”

“When am I not?” Marie smirked, taking a swig, “…I’m gonna take a shower then get outta here”

Macon hesitated, “Sure you gotta leave so soon? We could catch up…”

Marie laughed, “Catch up on what, Macon? On how I’ve been since you abandoned me?”

Macon flinched again, “I…did what I thought was right…for the both of us…”

Marie glared at her shoes, “It was right…for you to leave me when you knew I loved you so much?”

Macon didn’t know what to say.

“It was right to lead me on, letting me think you felt the same? I told you I’d have been fine if you just wanted sex. You didn’t…you didn’t have to get my hopes up and make me think we had something we didn’t” a traitorous tear rolled down her cheek, she angrily brushed it away, downing the rest of her beer.

“Forget the shower, I’m leaving” she said, striding to the door. Macon grabbed her arm, “Wait…”

His voice was a whisper, so soft it broke her heart. 

“Stay a little longer…” his hand slid up her arm in a sensual caress and she knew she was a goner. He pushed her hair off her shoulder so he could kiss her neck, she moaned, tilting her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

“…I missed you babe” Macon husked in her ear.

“I’ve missed you too…”

He turned her to him, lifting her chin so he could look into her teary brown eyes. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t play with her emotions. He should let her go, back to her new home…back to her new man. 

Instead he kissed her, softly at first then parted her lips with his tongue. Marie sighed, melting into him, her arms around his neck. Macon, lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He lowered her to the mattress, pulling back to lift her shirt.  
“…I…should shower first…” she began.

“You smell good, babe” he growled, moving to kiss her neck, “…taste even better”

She gave a satisfied moan as he undressed her slowly, her tits were bigger, hips wider. Her body had matured in a way it had no right to in only three years. It was driving him crazy.

“…just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful…you always were good at surprising me…”

She blushed giggling playfully and he couldn’t help but remember how much he loved that laugh. Macon kissed her again, pouring all his withheld passion into that one gesture. Marie whimpered, she’d missed his touch, taste, even the smell of him. She met his tongue enthusiastically, wrapping her legs around his waist as she flipped him underneath her. Macon groaned as she ground her eager pussy against his awakening erection. 

“… nnn… you’re impatient tonight…” Macon growled, his hands gripping her hips. 

“… I’ve been wanting this… for three years…” Marie moaned, sitting up to slide him inside her. The couple gave a shared a shuddering groan and Macon lay back as she started to ride him. Fuck he’d missed this, the way she rolled her hips, how she knew just when to clench down on him. Her ecstatic moans, the way she sighed out his name like a prayer. More then anything, he missed how close she was to him, how they felt like one organism finding completion together. 

Marie couldn’t contain herself, it had been so long since she’d had good fulfilling sex. Sure Garrett got her there but nothing they’d done had ever felt as intense as when she was with Macon. Garrett never let her top, sure he’d let it start out that way but after a few seconds he’d always take the lead. Macon was content to let her do what she wanted, thrusting his hips every now and then to add to the delicious friction between them. At a time like this, she could forget everything that went wrong between them, they were two hunters, celebrating a successful hunt the way two people who were madly in love could. 

But she had to snap out of it, this was sex, mind blowingly good sex, but nothing more. He didn’t love her and she didn’t care what happened to him. She just needed to get off with him once more, then he’d be out of her system at least for another three years.   
“… uh… Marie… keep going like that… and I’m gonna come…” Macon panted. 

“… not yet…”

Macon’s eye shot open as the climax that had been steadily approaching suddenly zoomed back into the peripheral of his consciousness. He blinked up at her and she smiled. 

“… you’re not done… till I am… now… mmmn… squeeze my tits…”

Marie woke the next morning in a warm haze of fuzzy euphoria. She sat up with a stretch, it had been a long time since she’d been this relaxed after sex. That was when the events of last night came flooding back to her. She had a boyfriend, a great boyfriend who cared for her and her daughter and she’d just betrayed him with a man who, she knew, didn’t give a damn about her. Marie glanced at Macon still asleep beside her, her heart fluttered but she quashed the feeling, getting up as quietly as possible. She stumbled a bit, her legs weak, thighs sticky, she might have over done it.

She cleaned up quickly in the bathroom then was out the door as quietly as she could. She sped home then spent the next 20 minutes sitting in the car trying to process what had happened last night. She had thrown away her relationship to the sweet boy next door out the window and slept with the bad boy who didn’t even like her. She felt like such a cliché. No, it was deeper then that.   
She had loved Macon, still loved him, even if he didn’t know it, they had a child together. The words he said to her came barreling back and she quashed any feelings that were starting to resurface. Last night was a mistake, a lapse of judgement that she regretted. As for Garrett, there was no reason to tell him, it wasn’t important, Macon wasn’t important. Not anymore.


	18. Arms Wide Open

“Elly…! Hurry up, the bus will be here soon…!” Marie called as she arranged her daughters lunch in her Disney Princess lunchbox. Her phone vibed on the counter next to her, glancing at the caller ID, she sent it to voicemail.

“What is that all about?” Janella asked from the doorway. Marie jumped, “…I wish you wouldn’t do that…”

“That doesn’t answer my question” she said with a knowing smile, “Why do you keep ignoring that poor boy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Marie said as Eilonwy skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. Marie gave her the lunchbox and a kiss, “Learn stuff…!”

“Bye mommy! Bye Auntie!”

“Goodbye my darling!” Janella called. She listened for the sound of the front door closing, “Now that the baby is off to preschool, you can tell me why you’ve been avoiding Garett for the past two weeks”

“I…I haven’t been…”

“You send him to voicemail every time he calls and you’ve been casting spells to make sure if he feels like coming by, something else will inexplicably come up…”

Marie hesitated, biting her lip.

Janella tilted her head at her, “Is it because you are pregnant again?”

Marie looked up at her, the color draining from her face, “I’m what…?”

“I’m sorry, child, I… thought you knew…”

“No I… oh God…” Marie fell into a seat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. “How could I be so fucking stupid… not once but twice…!  
“Are you so against having a child with Garett?” Janella asked coming over to her.

Marie swallowed back tears, “Garett… isn’t the father…”

Janella raised an elegant eyebrow. Marie took a steeling breath, “You remember… that case I took on a while back?”

“The one with the Arachne… yes, I remember”

“Macon… he showed up and…I worked it with him then… after…”

“You slept with him” Janella finished.

Marie choked on her tears, “I…I don’t understand…I…I didn’t want another child from him, I… took… medicines and potions both scientific and magical…”

Janella hesitated, “I… believe the blame lies with young Eilonwy” 

Marie looked up at her, miserable, and she offered her a sympathetic smile, “She asked for a younger sibling and one with the same father, no less”

Marie let out a dry laugh, “You have got to be joking…”

“If you indeed took all the precautions you say you did…”

“…more like post-cautions…”

“…then El is the only explanation. I told you I sensed her magic growing, you remember when she used to transport all over the house as an infant, just to be near you. Or how about when she moved her toys all over…”

“That compared to willing her parents to copulate are two different things…!”

“It means her magic is growing and that I should begin teaching her” Janella said firmly.

“Then what should I do?”

“Well… do you wish to bear and deliver this child?”

Marie didn’t hesitate, “Yes”

“Then, I suggest you tell Garett the truth”

Marie looked up at her and Janella looked back, “He’s not going to stop calling. Might as well rip the bandage off now”

Marie glared into the table, “He doesn’t deserve what I did to him… and now I’m pregnant… it’ll devastate him…”

“Three year old’s wish or not, Garett is not going to leave you alone until he knows the truth” Janella replied sagely. 

Macon whistled idly as Elly sat curled up in his lap, sucking her thumb. 

“What’s that song?” she asked.

“…nothin’ just…a song I shared with a girl I loved…a long time ago…” he sighed. Elly lifted her head to look at him, “Was she pretty?”

“Beautiful…and smart and brave…” Macon tapered off, “I saw her again a few days ago in fact…”

“What happened?”

Macon hesitated, “I…hurt her all over again…”

“Why?” 

Macon sighed, “I didn’t mean to…the first time I hurt her to protect her and now…I hurt her because…I can’t stop loving her…”

Elly snuggled back against his chest, sticking her thumb back in her mouth, “…I’m glad you still love her…”

Marie stared out the window as her daughter sat at the kitchen table, coloring. Elly started humming and it pulled Marie out of her thoughts.

“Baby…where’d you hear that song?”

Elly shrugged, “In a dream…why mommy?”

Marie smiled softly, coming over to the table. She lifted Elly into her lap, hugging her tight, “That song…it’s called Hallelujah. It was your daddy and my song”

Elly wiggled, “What’s that mean?”

Marie sighed, “It means he’d whistle it to me when he was feeling particularly…romantic”

“Did you sing it to him?”

“…all the time…” Marie sighed. She jumped when the doorbell rang.

“It’s Garett” Elly said. Marie kissed the top of her head, setting her on her feet, “Can you color upstairs, sweetheart. I have to talk to Garett in private”

“Are you gonna tell ‘im about the baby?”

Marie started, “What?”

Elly pointed, “There’s a baby in your tummy. It’s the little brother I wanted”

“How do you know that?” Marie began, she wasn’t even showing yet.

Elly shrugged, playing with the end of a pigtail, “I dunno…”

Marie made a mental note to have a conversation with Janella about starting Elly on Magic lessons.

“Alright munkin, upstairs…!”

“Yes mommy!” she chirped skipping up the stairs, the doorbell rang again and Marie steeled herself as she went to open it.

Garett let out a breath when the door finally opened and he saw Marie.

“I thought you were gonna ignore me again…”

She looked away, “Yeah…I’m sorry about that…I…had a lot to deal with”

“You okay? What happened?” he began.

Marie shut the door, coming out on the porch, “We…need to break up”

Garett stared at her like she just thrown water on his birthday cake, “What? Why? Did…did I do something wrong?”

She turned from him, “No, you…you were wonderful…”

“Then why don’t you wanna be with me?”

“Believe me when I say it’s not you, it’s me”

“I love you, Marie…!”

“You shouldn’t…! I…I don’t deserve it” she sighed. Garett gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.

“Why not? You’re strong, beautiful, sexy and smart…” 

“And I cheated on you…”

Garett blinked at her, “What?”

“That…case I worked when you were outta town. My ex…Elly’s father caught wind of it too so…we decided to work it together and…after it was over…we had slept together”

Garett looked like all the wind had been knocked out of him, “…oh…”

“And I’m pregnant with his child…again…”

He let go of her, shaking his head. He turned, walking down the front steps and back to his car. Marie watched as he drove away, her eyes stung with tears but she brushed it off. She had no right to cry for him, she had done this to herself.

When she came back inside, Janella was waiting in the sitting room.

“I assume that went as well as could be expected” she said.

“He left and I’m pretty sure he’s not coming back” Marie sighed melting into the couch beside her.

“Did you expect any better?” 

“No…God why am I so terrible…?! All I had to do was leave or say no to Macon or…fuckin’… put a curse on him or something” She sniffed. “But instead I let him kiss me and…and take my clothes off and…I knew full well I had Garett waiting for me and I knew how he felt…”

“Did you feel the same?”

“Well…no but…I would’ve eventually…probably”

“I am not ashamed to admit that our Garett experiment failed. You should let it go…” Janella sighed.

“He’s a man not an experiment…! And I broke his heart…” Marie cried.

“Which is the only reason you feel remorse. You do not mourn the loss of the relationship, you regret hurting his feelings” Janella replied pointedly.

“I just wanna move on. I don’t want to be hung up on someone who doesn’t care about me… doesn’t love me back…” she sighed, burying her face in her hands. 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Garett and Macon aren’t the only men in the world. Eventually you will feel attraction, maybe even love, for one of them and all the pain of past broken hearts will seem irrelevant” 

Marie hesitated, “I hope so…in the meantime, I got one baby who’s starting to use her magic and another one on it’s way so I’ve got no time for romance”

“Well put, I’ll get the baby things out of storage…!”

“Nothing pink, I’m having a boy apparently”

“How could you possible know?”

“Elly told me…so those magic lessons…”

“I’ll get started on them right away” Janella smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

“This is not okay, El…!” 

“…I didn’t do nothin’” Eilonwy muttered to her shoes.

“Sarah Altair somehow managed to get the mumps despite being inoculated against it…” Janella began.

“…I dunno what dat means”

“You get the gist…!” Marie sighed, she had to ease herself into a chair, rubbing her swelling belly. “You can’t be giving these little white girls diseases whenever you feel like…! Mumps is serious, she could die!”

“…I won’t let ‘er die…I just wanted to teach ‘er a lesson…”

“And what exactly did she do to deserve such a punishment?” Janella raised an eyebrow.

Elly glared at her shoes, “…she called mommy a slut and said I was bastard ‘cuz I don’t have a daddy…”

Janella and Marie looked at each other, “…she’s only four…”

“I’m positive it wasn’t her original thought…” Janella sighed.

“Her mommy said it and her daddy agreed but…he thinks my mommy is prettier and wants to see you naked…” Elly began.

“Eilonwy…!” Marie gasped.

“What have I told you about peeking into other’s lives?” Janella scolded.

“…not to do it…”

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta call the Altairs and tell them to mind their own damn business and watch their nasty mouths around their kids” Marie shook her head.

“…can I go, mommy?”

“You can go upstairs because you’re grounded”

Elly pouted, trudging up the stairs.

“I dunno how I’m gonna put up with two magical kids” Marie sighed.

“If it makes you feel better, it is very unlikely your son will be born a witch. Max is a very special case” Janella smiled.

Marie rubbed her belly, “I can’t believe I’m doing this again…I was done after I had Elly…”

“The girl wanted a little brother” Janella chuckled. “Have you told her older brother yet?”

“I sent him a text and he said he’d be by as soon as he could…” Marie sighed, “Maybe Elly would be off punishment by then”

Janella plucked a flower from the vase, “I ran into Garret the other day, he asked about you”

“Oh yeah?” Marie yawned.

“Mm, he wanted to come see you”

Marie lifted her head, “What?”

“I was surprised as well so I thought I’d tell you and see how you wanted to proceed”

Marie hesitated, “Why would he possibly want to see me? And why now? It’s been six months and I’m…really pregnant”

“I honestly have no idea. I told him I’d let you know and I have…”

The doorbell rang.

“You wait here, darling” Janella said, going to answer it.

“Don’t invite in any men…! Elly’s upstairs…!” Marie called. Janella returned moments later with a concerned look on her face, “Dear it’s…Garret”

Marie jumped, “What?! Why is he here?!”

“He…he wanted to see you…says he wants to talk”

Marie hesitated, she pushed herself up, “Alright”

Garret looked up as Marie stepped out on the porch, he took her in in one long look, his eyes lingering on her belly, “You…really are pregnant…”

“I told you I was”

“You did I just…thought you were saying that to get rid of me…” he muttered sheepishly.

“Why are you here, Garret?”

He glared at his shoes, “Because I…can’t stop thinking about you…”

“Okay…” Marie began.

“I…I know what happened between us wasn’t…good by any means but…I still wanna be with you”

She glared at him, “What? Why would you possibly want that?” 

Garret shrugged, “Dunno. I think…I think I must really be in love with you…”

Marie looked away, “I think we established that I’m not worthy of loving. I cheated on you so easily, hell, I’m pregnant with someone else’s baby…!”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t deserved to be loved” Garret gently took her hand, “’sides, that little one in there is gonna need a father…”

Marie shook her head, “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“So wonderful?”

Garret chuckled, tugging her closer, “Can’t help it, you bring that out in me”

“How the hell did this happen?” Gabe sighed in exasperation.

“How do you think?” Marie scoffed, rubbing her belly.

Gabe let out a breath, pacing the sitting room. “I didn’t even know you and dad were…seeing each other”

“We did a hunt together and…well…you know the rest” Marie shrugged.

“Dammit, Marie…! And you’re still not gonna tell him?”

“No, I’m not” She glared, “Macon never wanted kids anyway. You’re an accident, Elly’s an accident and this one is a super accident”

“That’s…not a good way to talk about your kids”

“Look, I love Elly, and I’m gonna love this one, I just…wanna forget about what happened. It was a moment of weakness perpetuated by a three year old”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Marie sighed, “Two days before I saw Macon again, Elly…told me she wanted a little brother. Then she said she wished her daddy and I could have another baby”

“Shit…” Gabe cursed.

“Yeah, I had no idea how potent her magic was at the time. After I slept with Macon, I took every preventative I could and I still got pregnant”

“…I had no idea my baby sister could be so…terrifying…”

“Neither did I…” Marie suddenly gasped, grabbing her stomach.

Gabe fell to her side, “Are you okay?!”

“Fine…he’s just moving around that’s all” she sighed.

Gabe huffed in relief, “Do you know when this one’s coming?”

“Hmm…May?”

“Alright I’ll be there”

Marie smiled, “You’re a good big brother…to all of us”

Gabe blushed, rubbing his neck, “I try”

“How’s Max? I haven’t seen him in a while…”

His face fell and he shrugged, “Dunno. He won’t return my calls…I don’t know what I did…”

“Hey…don’t do that…!” Marie cooed, reaching for his hands, she gave them a squeeze. “There must be some good explanation. You’re a good boyfriend and Max is head over heels for you”

“Okay…” Gabe sighed. She kissed his cheek.

“Elly’s upstairs pouting, you should go say hi to her”

“Pouting?”

“She’s grounded for giving another little girl the Mumps” Marie sighed again.

“Yeah…El is definitely terrifying…”

“So you should run up and see her before she turns you into a frog” Marie smirked.

Gabe managed a smile, turning to stomp up the stairs, “Where’s my Elly Belly?!”

Janella smiled, as she glided into the parlor, "Gabriel is a good man..."

"Yeah...hey, do you know what's going on with Max? I haven't heard from either of the twins in a while..."

Janella's face fell and she gave a sigh, "Max...is closed to me"

Marie sat up a little straighter, "What does that mean?"

"It means...he has done something unforgivable. He has turned to dark magic and lost his soul"

"What?! Why...why would he do that?!"

"Why does he do anything?" She smiled sadly, "For his family, for the one's he loves. But the family he looked to save isn't real, his mother and sister are no more then dolls made of straw..."

"I'm not even sure I want to know what that means..." Marie sighed, rubbing her brow. "...What do I tell Gabe? He likes Max a lot..."

"Tell him the truth. Max is a lost cause and he is never coming back"


	20. Wayward Sons

“I think I got something…” Sam squinted at his laptop.

Dean set a beer beside him, leaning over his shoulder, “What’s it say?”

“Children in a Virginia suburb have started to go missing…” Sam read.

“Kids go missing all the time…” Dean began. 

“…not this many at one time” 

Dean shrugged, with a sarcastic smile “Well what do you think it can be Sammy?”

“Nothing good, Dean. I say we check it out”

Dean downed the rest of his beer, “Why not, but your buying me pie”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine…but only if I’m wrong”

Dean slammed his empty bottle down on the table, “You’re on”

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Dean grumbled as he and Sam climbed up the front steps of the old Victorian. 

“This was the last kid in the first grade class that hasn’t gone missing” Sam replied. Dean straightened his tie, “Still think we should talked to the parents who lost kids first”

“The real FBI’S still swarming all over them” Sam hissed as he rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Sam and Dean flashed their fake badges.

“Agent Angus And agent Axel, we’d like to speak to you about the missing children in your daughters school”

The woman regarded team with a detached interest, “Marie!! You have guests, dear…!”

The brothers shared a glance as she strode away from the door.

“…the hell?”

“I dunno just go with it” Sam whispered back.

The door opened again and the new woman blinked at them, “Sam? Dean?”

“Marie…!” Sam began.

“What’re you doin’ here?” Dean added.

“That’s quite a way to say hello” she crossed her arms, cocking her hip, “I could ask you the same question. But judging by the fancy get up, you’re working a case…”

“Yes…! The missing children, are you looking for them too?”

“Honey, I just live here”

The brothers shared a glance, “Live here? What about Macon and Gabe?”

“Macon didn’t want much to do with me after he found out I was a witch” she smiled unpleasantly.

“Wait, you’re a witch?” Dean began. 

“Apparently” Marie shrugged.

“That...explains a few things” Sam nodded.

“Look, if this is gonna drag on can we head inside? I’m kinda busy…”

“Sure…” Sam shrugged. 

“Whoa, hold on, I’m not so sure about…” Dean grabbed his shoulder.

“Oh my God…! I’m not gonna eat you…!” Marie rolled her eyes, “I’m a white witch…well…magic-wise anyway…” 

“Dean, witch or no, she’s a hunter and she hates demons” Sam replied.

“Still do” she grinned. 

“I trust her”

Dean looked her up and down.

Marie threw up her hands, “Hey, if you come in and something bad happens, you have my permission to shoot me”

Dean scoffed, “Fine…got any beer?”

“Nope, just hard cider…hold on a minute…” she grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling a pen out of her pocket. 

She drew a rune on his palm, “Protection. It’ll keep my roommate from ravishing you…or, more accurately, you from ravishing her”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked as she took his hand.

“Don’t worry about it…or wash your hands. Unless it’s the one you jerk off with, I doubt you want ink on your dick”

“You honestly scare me”

“You’re welcome” Marie winked. “C’mon in, I just made lunch”

“And then mommy and daddy and Gabe got all the monsters and that’s why there are none in the closets or under the beds” Eilonwy said to her little brother in his high chair. 

The two year old giggled, clapping his hands. She looked up as her mother came into the kitchen with two strange men.

“Are you entertaining your brother, baby girl?” she smiled.

Elly stared at the two men in suits, Sam and Dean stared right back.

“Nice kids, your roommate’s?” Dean asked.

“These are my babies, Eilonwy and MJ” Marie cooed kissing the little boys face as he giggled, his tiny hands in her hair.

“…who…?” Sam began.

“Long story” 

“I wished for a baby brother and I got one…!” Elly cheered.

“She a witch to?” Dean asked.

“You bet” Marie sounded less then enthused as she lifted MJ out of his high chair. “Why don’t you play with M.J. in the living room while the grown-ups talk” 

“Junior says he’s still hungry” Elly said as Marie lowered her brother down beside her. Marie tossed her a baggie of cheerios.

“Try not to get any mashed into the carpet this time…!”

“OK mommy!” she said, taking MJ’s hand as the scampered out of the kitchen.

“About the missing kids, I’m just trying to keep my head down and protect my own children” Marie went into the fridge, pulling hard ciders out for all of them.

“That doesn’t sound like the hunter I know” Dean scoffed, taking a swig and wincing at the sweet taste.

“Yeah well, the last time I went on a hunt I ended up pregnant…again…” Marie shrugged.

Sam and Dean shared a glance.

“So you just…don’t care about those kids…?” Sam began.

“I never said that”Marie took a swig. “You must not have finished reading that article. Those kids always get taken two at a time and they always get returned with no memory of their abduction or time missing”

The brothers hesitated, “So…this isn’t a case?”

“I wouldn’t say that” she hopped up on the counter. “Whoever’s doing this always takes a boy and a girl, the boys always younger”

“That sounds like…” 

“My kids, right?” She met Sam’s gaze, “Can I say for sure that they’re after my kids? Not at all, but it is damn suspicious so I’m gonna do my best to protect my own and if a coupla a kids don’t come back, I’ll dust off the ol’ hunting skills and bring em home myself. Til then I’m just gonna…be a mom”

Dean nodded, “I get ya. A normal life…is tempting…”

“As normal as it can be raising Wednesday Addams. I’m not even being mean, Janella showed her The Addams Family and now that’s what she wants to change her name to” Marie sighed. 

“…either way…well hang around, keep an eye on the other kids for you” Sam added.

Marie shrugged, “Suit yourself”

“…then Maria and her baby brother went missing but they came back in two days…” Eilonwy said as she added sugar to her tea.

Macon sat across from her at an elaborately decorated table set for high tea. They were in a garden straight out of a fairy tale and Elly was dressed like a princess with a crown of little white flowers in her hair.

“How long has that been goin’ on?” he asked.

“A few weeks. More tea?”

“Please” he smiled. She shut her eyes and his cup refilled.

“Cream? Sugar?”

“I’m good for now, m’lady” Macon smiled again, “What does your mother think?”

Elly shrugged, reaching for a finger sandwich, “She makes us wear charms so no one’ll find us but…mommy thinks the bad people are after me and Junior”

Macon watched her as she hesitated, “What’s the matter, princess?”

“I’m scared…”

“Of what?”

Elly’s lip wobbled and she looked up at him with teary blue eyes. “That the bad people are gonna take my baby brother away, that he’s gonna get hurt cuz he doesn’t have magic like me and mommy and Auntie”

“Your mommy can protect you, she loves you guys a lot…” Macon began.

Elly’s gaze went blank, “No… mommy can’t even see the crows as they circle us…”

Even as Macon looked at her, her form started to fade.

“Please… please save us… daddy…” 

Macon woke with a start, he could hear Gabe whistling in the shower. He sat up in the crappy motel bed, trying desperately to remember the dream that disturbed him so much. He couldn’t, instead he had an overwhelming desire to go to Virginia.

“This is a bad idea, dad” Gabe said as Macon pulled the Dark Lady to a stop in front of the old Victorian.  
“You say that about a lot of my decisions” Macon scoffed.

“Yeah? Well I really mean it this time, you are the exact last person Marie wants to see”  
“I know that” he sighed, shutting off the engine, “I just can’t shake this feeling…”

“Did you forget that you basically betrayed her trust and broke her heart? And when you last saw her you basically humped and dumped her”

“Last time wasn’t my fault…! She was gone when I woke up…”

“and what would you’ve done if she was still there in the morning?”

“Look, I know I keep fuckin up with her but that doesn’t mean I don’t still love her. So I’m gonna go check up on the woman I love” Macon announced shoving open his car door and leaving Gabe behind.

“I can’t believe she’d just leave like this!” Marie cried as she reread Janella’s letter. “She knows something strange is going on with these missing kids and that I need her now more then ever…”

“Easy, hun. We both know Mama J wouldn’t leave without a real reason” Garrett said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I just… wish she woulda told me face to face instead of sneaking off like a thief in the night…” she sighed. “I mean… what if something happens to the babies?”

“We both know you’d never let that happen. You have them protected, Eilonwy and MJ will be fine…” 

Garret comforted, pulling her into his arms, “You’re a good mom”

Marie gave him a small smile, “Why are you so sweet to me?”

“Because I love you” he smiled back, kissing her gently. She sighed, deepening their kiss as she draped her arms around his neck. The doorbell rang, disturbing the two, “Hold that thought…”


	21. Bad Luck Penny

Marie stared in disbelief at the man on her doorstep, he offered her an even smile, “Hey M”

The light bulb above Macon’s head suddenly exploded and he winced as shards of glass rained down on him, “…good to see you too” he sighed dusting glass off his shoulders.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” she hissed.

Macon glanced back at Gabe in the car, “I… woke up yesterday and… just had a bad feelin’, so I… came to check up on you”

She squinted at him right before realization dawned in her eyes, “Wait… did you have dream you can’t remember after the fact?”

“Now that you mention it, yeah…”

“…dammit Elly…!”

“Marie…? Everything okay out here?” Garrett asked as he came to the door. “Who’s this?”

“I could ask you the same” Macon glared.

“This is Garrett, I’m sure Gabe has told you about him” Marie shot back.

Macon felt jealousy and rage rear their ugly heads but he pushed it back, offering the young man his hand, “Macon O’Leary, Gabe’s dad”

Garrett looked at him like he’d seen a ghost, “O…oh…so…this is…”

“My ex, yeah…” she said pointedly. Macon noticed how tense Garret suddenly became. “I think it’s…best if I go…”

Marie hesitated. “Ok…I’ll call you later, I guess”

He nodded, grabbing his jacket, pausing to give her a lingering kiss. Macon scoffed, looking away. 

Garrett glared as he walked past him and down the front steps. 

“The hells his problem?” Macon muttered.

“I think it’s natural to not like the guy who fucked your girlfriend” she glared.

“You told him?!”

“He…found out, yeah…” she sighed, “Look, you scared away my boyfriend so you might as well come in. And…get Gabe outta the car…!”

Macon glanced around as he and Gabe entered the house.

“Don’t mind the mess, haven’t had time to clean up” Marie announced.

Macon paused in the livingroom, glancing at the toys littering the floor. 

“You got kids or somethin’?” he asked as she led them into the kitchen.

“As a matter of fact, I do” she sighed, clearing the table of breakfast bowls, some of which were decorated with cartoon characters.

Macon glanced at Gabe who then cleared his throat, “Hey, M let me help you…!”

“Didn’t know you and that guy were…serious enough to have kids” Macon began.

Gabe looked at her pointed and she glared back, “Accidents happen”

“More then once?” Macon scoffed.

“I don’t know what you’re doin here but I can handle it. If I need back up I can call Gabe, that and the Winchesters are in town so…” she said emptying the bowls in the trash and dumping the rest in the sink.

“Winchesters? What’re they doing here?” Macon began.

Marie hesitated, “Kids…are being taken. But they’ve been returned In a coupla days…”

“What the hell, Marie?! And you haven’t looked into that?! In your own town?!” Macon barked. 

“Don’t you fucking yell at me…! The first kids that were taken got returned so quickly I had nothing to look into…! Now, I’m preoccupied with looking after my babies”

“Your kids?” he began. 

She sighed leaning against the sink, “The kidnappers take them in twos; a younger boy and older girl. I have two babies, a six year old girl and a two year old boy…”

“You think they’re after your children. ..?” Gabe began.

“…I don’t know for sure but…I’m afraid that they are…” Marie said, hugging herself. “I just had this conversation with Sam and Dean and they understood. There are already two hunters in town covering my back, I don’t need any more…you should leave”

“I came because I was worried about you, M…”

“They’re after kids, besides you have no reason to look after mine”

Gabe looked like there was something he wanted to say but Marie shot him a glare.

“They’re…kids who might be in danger. As a hunter it’s my job to make sure nothing happens to ‘em”

“I don’t need you here” she scowled.

“I know, but I’m here anyways…”

Eilonwy knew the moment she set foot in the house, she was in trouble.

“I didn’t do nothin’…!” she whined to her mother who was putting MJ down for his nap.

“Oh really? Then why did I get a visit from your father because he suddenly had a bad feeling and wanted to check up on me?” Marie said, closing his door with a snap.

Elly perked up, “Daddy was here?”

“What did you do?”

Elly glared at her shoes, “…I saw him in his dreams…”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That…I was scared…” she mumbled. Marie’s glare softened, “There’s nothing to be scared of, El. You and your brother are protected…”

“But Junior doesn’t have magic…” she mumbled. Marie sighed, wrapping her in her arms.

“You and I do and so does Auntie, that’s enough” 

“What if it’s not, Mommy?! What if someone hurts my baby brother?” she sniffled. Rain started to patter on the roof.

“Baby…” Marie began, Elly pushed passed her, running to her room and slamming the door. MJ started crying in his bed. Marie sighed, rubbing her eyes, “Dammit Janella…disappearing right when I need you the most…”

The drive to the motel was quiet and tense. Gabe glanced warily at his father and his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. 

“You…ok dad?” he began.

“Why didn’t you tell me she had kids?” he ground out.

“Why’d you think? She said she’d curse me if I did” he scoffed.

Macon sighed, “Guess I…shouldn’t be surprised. Marie’s young…beautiful and she hates me. I should be glad she has a family, that she found someone who makes her happy even if it ain’t me…”

“…you’re still in love with her, huh?”

“…guess I am” Macon sighed. “Dammit I’m such an idiot…”


	22. No Sunshine

Marie peeked into MJ’s room to find Elly asleep in bed with him.

“…she won’t leave him alone for a second when they’re not at school…” Marie sighed. 

“She’s a good big sister” Garrett smiled.

“With four hunters in town, you’d think they would have figured out who’s behind this by now” she scoffed, shutting the door.

“It’s only been a week, hun” 

“The sooner they solve this, the sooner Macon goes away”

Garrett hesitated, “You…sure you don’t wanna tell him about the kids? I know Elly would be happy to finally meet him face to face”

“She can do that when she’s an adult. I want nothing to do with him and I know if he knew about her and MJ he’d feel like he owed me something”

“If you really don’t care about him anymore, why’d you name your son Macon Junior?” he began.

“Don’t start that again…!” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m curious. You say you hate him, that you want to distance yourself, but you gave your son his name…”

“I had just pushed him out, I was in a lotta pain and about to pass out. When Janella asked me for a name…it just…came out…”

“Hm…”Garrett replied.

“Can we not fight? I’m having such a hard time now and I really need some tlc” she sighed, taking his hands.

“I know, I’m sorry I just…can’t help it sometimes…” he sighed, pulling her into his arms. 

“Can you spend the night? I’m…kinda lonely without Janella here…” Marie sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“You got it, honey. I’ll stay as long as you want” he sighed, lifting her chin to kiss her.

Something creaked outside the door and Elly opened her eyes, in the corner of the room, MJ’s Paw Patrol nightlight stuttered, blinking out.  
She hugged him tighter to her as the door opened and three dark figures entered the room, stalking toward the bed. 

“Stay away from my brother” she muttered as one of them reached toward them. The figure cried out as electricity cracked his hand back.

“Cheeky brat…”

“I’ve got it…!” a woman chirped as another figure came toward them. She pulled her hood back and Elly became lost in her deep purple eyes, “…such a lovely child…go to sleep…!”

Elly’s eyes felt so heavy she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep them open for long. As she felt her strength leave her, one last thought passed through her head, ‘Daddy…!”

Macon sat up with a jolt, Gabe jumped glancing over at him from the couch in front of the TV, “Jesus…!”

He leapt out of bed, reaching for his pants in a panic.

“What wrong? You goin’ somewhere?” Gabe began.

“…somethin’s wrong…gonna go check up on Marie…” he said grabbing his jacket.

“It’s the middle of the night…!” Gabe called, following after him.

“Gotta bad feelin’…” Macon grumbled, sliding into the driver’s seat of the Dark Lady. 

“Well I’m comin’ with you. Who else is gonna stop M from turning you into a frog?” Gabe scoffed. When they pulled up, dark clouds were swirling over the old Victorian.

“Damn…guess you were right…” Gabe commented as they jogged up the front steps.

Macon rang the doorbell, Marie threw the door open a few moments later, her eyes red and face wet with tears.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” she all but shouted. Thunder crashed above them.

“I…had a bad feelin’, What happened, babe? What’s wrong?” Macon began.

She gave a hollow laugh, “Of course you did…well…might as well come in since we’re apparently having a hunter party”

Sam, Dean and Garret looked up in surprise as Macon and Gabe came into the kitchen.

“Macon, Gabe, been a while” Dean greeted them.

“Boys” Macon nodded.

“What is he doing here?” Garrett glared.

“What do you think? Elly called him…” Marie scoffed.

“Elly?” Macon began.

“My daughter. Apparently, she likes you a lot”

Macon raised an eyebrow, “Have we met before? Where are your kids now?”

“They took them” Marie sniffled falling into a chair, “Some how they…got through all my spells and…”

“Hey…” Macon went to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. “We’re gonna find ‘em, M. There’re six of us and that’s more then enough for whatever scum did this”

She looked into his blue eyes and he gently stroked her cheek, “It’s gonna be okay, I promise”

“Do you have to touch her so much?!” Garrett shoved him back.

“I was just comforting her, somethin’ you don’t seem to be doin’ so well” Macon glared, slowly getting to his feet.

Garrett shoved him again and Gabe got in between them.

“Hey…! Now is not the time for this…!” Dean barked at them. 

Garrett tugged out of Gabe’s grasp, “…gonna go see what my mother can find out…”

Marie flinched as he slammed the door on the way out.

“…Whatever gets you the fuck outta here…” Macon grumbled, going over to Sam on his computer, “What we got?”

“…honestly, not a lot. There was some blood and burnt cloth in the bedroom that we figured out doesn’t belong to the kids…” Sam sighed.

“That’s more then enough…Marie, you think you can do a tracking spell?” Macon called. 

She looked up at him, determination shining in her eyes, “I can try”

“I don’t know why I can’t go with you guys…” Marie sighed as they suited up to go.

“And risk anything happening to ya? No way” Macon scoffed.

“He’s right. We don’t wanna save your kids at the expense of their mother” Dean said.

“We’ll be back with ‘em in no time, M. Then everything will be back to normal” Gabe have her shoulder a squeeze. Marie nodded, half heartedly.

“Hey…I’ll see you guys out there…” Macon called as they all piled out the door.

“…you don’t have to do this…” Marie began, “If…this is because of some…debt you think you owe me or…just because you feel bad, you…”

Macon pulled her in close, kissing her softly. Marie felt her knees go weak and her head started to swim.

He pulled back and she had a hard time remembering just why she hated him so much.

“I still love ya, Marie. I always have…” Macon sighed. Marie looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but the truth.

“Then…why did you…”

“Because I thought I was keepin’ you safe…because I’m an idiot…” he leaned his forehead against hers. “I shouldn’t be dumpin’ all this on ya especially now but…I may never have the chance to tell you again…”

He pulled away completely, striding to the door. 

“They’re yours…!” she called out. Macon paused glancing back at her.

“Eilonwy and MJ…it stands for Macon Junior…and they’re your kids” Marie sighed.

Macon hesitated, “…How…? I…I had a vasectomy…” 

“When you left me…I loved you so much my magic was at its peak so none of that mattered. And Elly…she wanted a baby brother…” Marie shrugged. Macon rushed back to her, kissing her desperately, Marie melted in his arms.

Macon looked at her with a new determination burning in his eyes, “I’m gonna find ‘em, M. I’m gonna find our kids and bring ‘em home, I swear it”

Marie smiled at him for what felt like the first time in forever, “I know you will”


	23. The Boys are Back

Eilonwy sat on the floor of the cage with her little brother in her lap. He had finally stopped crying but was sniffling from a runny nose.

“Is the cage really necessary?” one of the hooded figures asked.

“That girl is pretty powerful, it took all the charms in the book to keep her in there”

“Junior nose is stuffy…” Eilonwy said.

“Shut up, brat…!” 

“No need to be cruel…”

“What’s the matter? You been hangin’ out with the apocalypse babies too long? Getting attached? Having second thoughts?” 

“…don’t be ridiculous…! I …I’ve been working for this plan for years…!”

Elly glared at the new figure, “…Mommy doesn’t like you…she never did…”

“Sh…shut up…!”

“Do your friends know…how you really feel about our mommy?”

“I said shut up!!” the new person kicked the cage and electricity shot through them, slamming them into the opposite wall. The woman laughed and Elly pulled her little brother closer to her.

“Junior says he’s hungry”

The group pulled up to an abandoned farmhouse. Dean popped open his trunk and Macon did the same.

“Why didn’t you tell me those kids were mine?” he asked calmly. 

Gabe started, “She told you?”

“Yeah…” Macon said loading his shotgun, tossing it to Gabe.

“Why’d you think? She threatened to turn me into a frog if I said anything about it” 

“That… sounds like something M’d say…” Macon sighed checking the clips for his side arms.

“…she was really mad at you, dad. Even more when she got pregnant the second time”

“She said our daughter wanted a little brother…?” Macon said, pulling out a sawn off and loading it.

“Yeah, she’s still young but Elly’s a powerful witch” Gabe nodded.

Macon shut the trunk, he and Gabe went to join the Winchesters.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked.

“You bet” Gabe said, pumping his shotgun, “That’s my baby brother and sister in there”

“And my kids” Macon growled, “Let’s go”

Eilonwy perked up a split second before the witch that put her to sleep shivered. 

“We’ve got company, darlings…” she purred.

Another looked up at her.

“Is it…?”

“No just hunters…oh my…!” she gasped.

“What?!”

“It seems the infamous Sam and Dean are here…”

“…and our daddy and big brother” El whispered to MJ.

“Get rid of them…!” The leader hissed.

“No…I want them alive. I’ve always been curious about the Winchesters and, who knows, we might be able to use the other hunters for spare parts” she grinned.

Marie paced the livingroom floor, chewing her nails.

It had been two hours, was that too long? Too short?

She didn’t know what to do with herself, she wanted to cast a spell, to aid them in their success, but her head was such a jumble she couldn’t concentrate.

“Are you still waiting around here?”

Marie looked up in disbelief, “Really?! You come back now?!”

Janella shrugged, “Someone needed to give you a kick in the pants”

She was dressed elegantly in a flowing lavender gown, accentuating all of her curves.

“Are you going somewhere?” Marie began.

“No, we are. And the ‘where’ is to save the babies, their big brother and their father whom I understand you’ve reconciled with…” Janella began.

Marie felt a fire light in her blood, “You’re serious?”

“As death and taxes. Now come, it is time for us to, as the young people say, fuck some shit up” Janella grinned.


	24. Sending Men to do a Woman’s Job

It goes without saying that Macon O’Leary had, once again, fucked up. And this time it wasn’t just him and his son, it was both of them as well as Sam and Dean Winchester who were trussed up like Christmas hams, dangling in mid air, held immobile by some unseen force. 

Maybe he was getting too old for this.

The room was filled with magic welding goons in blood red robes. 

“Winchesters?”

A woman stepped into the room dressed in a flowing dark purple robe, she was the only one not wearing a hood. Her thick dark hair fell in elegant curls over her shoulders, her skin was luminosity pale and her eyes glowed a sinister purple. 

She glanced at Macon and Gabe in surprise. 

“Do we really have need of the others…?” one of them hissed at her.

“Of course we do. The old one is the father of the apocalypse babies and the younger is the older brother” she grinned, wandering closer to them. “I am Erasabeth, and it is true an honor to meet the father…the sacrifice…”

The cult broke out into excited whispers. 

“You are exactly what we need to awaken our goddesses” she smiled. “They will bring about a new world, one for the monsters, the witches and demons”

“…go fuck yourself…”Gabe hissed.

“…Whaddya mean ‘they’?” Macon demanded.

“Surely you don’t think your baby mama is the only one?” she smiled coyly. “You gave her a daughter, her first born, inheriter of her power”

Macon snarled, fighting against the power that held him, “You…stay the hell away from my kids…!”

Erasabeth stepped closer with a cruel smile. 

“You being here is the culmination of a life’s work” she grinned “The demons were…overzealous, trying to force her magic to surface but the dark witches knew what was necessary”

She stared deep into his eyes, “It was love…even in their blunders the demons set the prophecy in motion. They eliminated her family, leaving room for you and your bastard to weasel your way into her broken heart. To ripen you like lambs to slaughter so she and her daughter can witness your glorious death and awaken to they’re true power”

“After the white witches disrupted our plans we tried to…recreate the results” she glanced disdainfully over her shoulder. “..but…in the end, she only ever loved you”

She stepped away, “The brother will do for the girl. We’ll use her and the baby boy to lure the mother here and the death of the father should do for her…”

“I don’t think so…”

Everyone turned to find Janella suddenly in a corner beneath a cloudy window, lounging in an elegant dress on an equally elegant couch. Despite the murky glass, the moon shone down on her, draping her in moonlight.

Erasabeth hissed, “How did you get in here?!”

“Oh that’s not important” Janella sipped idly from a martini glass. “I’m here to watch the show”

“Show?” someone piped up.

“Right here”

All eyes turned to the doorway, the sound of heels clicking down the hallway drew closer and closer. Marie stepped through the doorway clad in all black. A black tank underneath a leather jacket and tight leather pants that honestly made Macon’s heart skip a beat.

She gave them a coy smile, “Hey boys”

“Babe…you can be here…! You gotta…” Macon began. Erasabeth flicked her hand at him and his voice died in his throat.

“Goddess…” Erasabeth sighed breathlessly as she approached Marie. “We’ve awaited you for so long…”

Marie glanced around idly before reaching up and snapping her fingers. Several of the cloaked figures started screaming and contorting as black smoke shot from their bodies. Screaming ensued.

“You were saying something?” Marie raised an eyebrow.

Erasabeth went pale, swallowing audibly. 

“That’s not all I can do…” Marie grinned. She snapped again and the four hunters fell.

“…a little warning woulda been nice…” Dean grumbled, dusting himself off.

“Don’t be such a baby” Marie scoffed.

“Marie…!” 

She looked up as Garrett came toward her. Janella sat up straighter, “Now what is he doing here?”

“…I followed them here…I’ve been looking for Elly and MJ…” he began.

“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t we see you when we were scopin’ out the place?” Dean demanded.

Garrett blushed sheepishly, “I…hid when you guys got captured. They were distracted with you so…I snuck in behind…”

Macon and Gabe shared a glance.

“…Macon’s right…it’s dangerous for you here. I found the kids, I’ll take you to them then we can all get out of here” Garrett smiled, reaching for her.

Marie smiled, stroking his cheek, “Oh Garrett…I’m sorry…”

“For what, love?”

“That you thought I was this stupid”

Garrett’s body went rigid as electricity shot from her hands into his face. He fell to his knees.

“…why...”

“Did you honestly think I didn’t realize what you were after? If it makes you fell better I didn’t start getting really suspicious until after you decided to stay with the woman who cheated on you and raise another man’s children” she said, “You either had to be a saint or you were up to something, and I was betting on the latter”

“Not even I saw that coming, well played” Janella sipped her martini.

“…Marie…I…still loved…”

“Then you’re a fool”

Garrett collapsed at her feet. Gabe looked up at her, shaken, Macon snorted.

“…did you just…?” Sam began.

“He’s fine…just stunned…” Marie rolled her eyes.

“Shame…” Macon commented.

“Dad…!”

“Now…where are my children?” she turned back to Erasabeth. She met Marie’s gaze, “Do it now…!”

Marie turned around in time to see one of the caped figures grab Macon from behind, drawing a blade across his throat.

“Dad…!” Gabe screamed. Sam wrestled the figure away as Macon fell to his knees. Dean fell beside him, pressing a rag to the man’s streaming neck.

“…Macon…” Marie gasped breathlessly. She felt as if a part of her was being ripped away, sucked into darkness.

“Easy dear…”Janella’s voice whispered to her. In an instant she was pulled back, watching the only man she’d ever loved bleed to death on the floor.

“Remember who you are, what you are. What you can do…”

Marie held out her hand, her brown eyes glowing with green brilliance. Macon’s blood stopped falling and started flowing backwards up into his wound. The blood on the rag soaked back into his veins as the wound closed. Dean helped him up and they all stared at her in disbelief.  
Marie turned, glaring at a pale faced Erasabeth. The other woman backed up, fear shining in her eyes. 

“You…don’t deserve the gifts you have. I think I’ll take them back”

Erasabeth began to steam, screaming as she fell to the ground. The other dark witches did the same. 

“What the hells happening?” Gabe began.

“She’s pulling the raw magic from them and releasing it back to the universe” Janella sighed in contentment. “Outside their bodies, without their evil intentions, this is the purest magic. Mmm…smells like baking bread…”

The cloaked figures collapsed, Erasabeth fell to her knees.

“…what…have you done..?”

“I’ve freed you all and stopped the prophecy” Marie sighed. Macon and the others came to her side. 

“…where are my children?”

Elly watched as their captor fell to the floor, steaming. MJ whimpered and she squeezed him closer.

“It’s ok, Junior. That just means mommy’s come to save us” she whispered kissing the top of his head. The cage that held them peeled apart like a banana just as the door swung open.

“Elly? MJ? Are you there?!”

“Mommy!”

Marie flounce into the room, running to her children. She swept them into her arms, kissing their little faces.

“Ooh…! I was so worried! Momma’s here now and she’s never gonna let anything happen to you again” she sighed.

Gabe came in behind them and Elly smiled at him over her mother’s shoulder.

“I knew you’d come”


	25. Happily Ever After

Macon leaned against the Dark Lady, smoking a cigarette. He rubbed his throat, still having a hard time believing he was alive.

“You sure you don’t wanna be in there with them?” Dean asked him as he and Sam packed up their car.

“After everything they’ve been through, it’s better if they’re greeted by familiar faces insteada my ugly mug…covered in blood” he said flicking his cigarette. “What the hell am I supposed to say to ‘em?”

“Well…they’re two and six so I expect not much” Sam began. 

Dean approached him, “You plan on sticking by them?”

Macon met Dean’s gaze, “Definitely”

“Then…I’m pretty sure they’ll just be happy to have a dad” Dean clasped him on the shoulder. 

They looked up as Marie and Gabe stepped out of the warehouse, MJ on her hip, Elly in her big brother’s arms. Macon watched them with bated breath, unsure what to do with himself. 

Elly lit up when she saw him, “Daddy!”

Gabe put her down and she ran to him. Macon lifted her into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked into her blue eyes in awe, “…I know you”

“I knew you’d come, too!” she beamed wrapping her arms around his neck. Macon stroked her back, the weight of her in his arms more familiar to him then that of a sawn off or any other hunter’s tool.

Marie smiled as she stood in the doorway to the nursery. She watched as Macon finished the bed time story, tucking the babies in. 

“Ready to go to sleep, princess?” he said pulling the blanket over Eilonwy. 

“Mm hm…” she yawned, “… I love you daddy…”

“I love you too, El” he smiled, kissing her forehead. 

Marie smiled at him as he came to her side. 

“I’m glad you guys are getting along” 

“Me too” Macon sighed closing the door. “… I missed a lot already”

“That wasn’t your fault… and besides, you were there when they really needed you…”

“Yeah right… I got captured and almost killed…” Macon scoffed. 

Marie pulled him toward her, “You gave me the strength I needed to put an end to all of it. I don’t know if I would’ve been able to do that if you didn’t… almost die…” 

“Glad to be of service” 

Marie laughed and he wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment. 

“I… should head back to the motel. See how Gabe’s doing…” he began as he turned to go. 

“You… don’t have to…!” Marie began. He glanced back at her, her cheeks were rosy and she anxiously bit her lip. Macon swallowed, he remembered that look clearly, it was the face she made when she wanted sex. 

“You can… stay the night… with me… or on the couch…! If that’s what you want” 

“We both know that I want nothing more then to take you into that bedroom and ravish you til the sun comes up and maybe a little while after” he said coming back toward her, “But what do you want, baby?”

“I want that too” she sighed, going up on her toes to kiss him. Macon leaned eagerly into her lips, parting them with his tongue so he could kiss her deeper. After a few breathless moments, Marie pulled back, “We… probably shouldn’t be making out in front of our kids’ bedroom door…”

“Probably not…” Macon conceded. She took his hand, tugging him down the hall toward her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, they were back in each other’s arms. Her fingers in his silver hair as she kissed him deep and desperate. 

Macon pulled off his shirt as she tugged him over to the bed. An unexpected hiss of pain made them stop. 

“Oh… my God…” Marie gasped, glimpsing the Dark purple bruise spreading over his left side. “Did I… do that when I dropped you?!”  
“Nah babe, this happened when they caught us… asshole hit me harder then I thought…” he winced as she lightly touched the wound.

“How did you not notice you were hurt this badly?” she sighed, her Magick rushing into him, healing his wound. 

“Got distracted…” he shrugged, “… pretty distracted right now”

“I can tell…” she purred reaching down to stroke his erection through his pants. Macon shivered it had been so long since anyone had touched him like that. 

“… uhn… don’t tease me babe… I can’t take it…” he breathed. 

“Then hurry up and get out them pants and on that bed”

Macon smirked reaching for his zipper as she stepped back, pulling off her shirt. He growled dropping his pants and sitting back on the bed as she undressed for him. She smiled licking her lips as she slid out of her tight yoga pants, revealing red lace panties to go with her bra. 

“… you’ve been planning this…” he growled. 

“I’ve… been hoping for it…” she purred turning her back to him and unhooking her bra. Macon growled as she slid her panties down, giving him a good view of her ass. 

She sashayed over to him, shoving him roughly down one the bed. She crawled on top of him, kissing him desperately. Macon met her tongue enthusiastically, his throbbing erection making a mess between them. 

Marie started kissing his neck when a startling thought distracted him. 

“…got any condoms?”

Marie lifted her head, “Oh shit… yeah I do… but…”

“But what?” he asked as she sat up.

“They… were for Garrett but…” She glanced down at his thick length, “I think they might be too small for you…”

Macon let out a long laugh. 

“… shush you…” she swatted at him. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this, you seem get pregnant whenever I give you a hot look” he teased. 

“I’ll try my best not to…”she rolled her eyes. 

“… that’s more like it…” he growled, grabbing her by the hips and flipping her onto her back. Marie gave a startled cry as he sank into slowly, groaning in pleasure and trying very hard not to come. 

“… Macon…” she warble out. 

“… give me a minute, babe…” he grunted, “… been awhile since I’ve done this…”

“… awhile…?” she sighed. 

“… not since you… since last time…” 

Marie arched her back, crying out. She clenched up on him and Macon felt too good to fight it. He came inside her with a tough grunt.

“… uh… why’d you… have to do that…?” he panted, resting his forehead on her shoulder. 

“… have you really… not been with anyone… but me…?” she breathed. 

Macon lifted his head, offering her a smile. “Yeah… there was no point…”

Marie tugged him into a kiss passionate enough to revive his deflated manhood. He moved inside her and she moaned into the kiss. 

“So…he left you…again…” Janella looked at Marie skeptically.

“He said he’d be back…” she replied, feeding MJ in his high chair. 

“…did he now…” Janella said with a withering glare.

“I’ve…decided to trust him. Macon left me behind to protect me and…he came back when I really needed him. He spent the entire day with Elly and MJ and…” Marie began.

“…and the night with you?” Janella raised an eyebrow.

Marie’s cheeks turned red, “…yes…well he…said he’d be back today” 

“Daddy is coming back and he’s got a surprise for us” Elly beamed from her cereal bowl. 

“What kind of surprise, baby?” Marie smiled. Elly looked up at the door just as the doorbell rang.

“Daddy…!” she sang as she slid out of her seat dashing to the door. 

“Hold on…!” Marie called as she lifted MJ out of his high chair. Elly open the door, “Hi daddy…!”

“Hey Elly Belly” Macon smiled back “Is your momma here?”

Elly grabbed his hand, tugging him into the house. Marie smiled when she saw him, “Hey stranger”

“Hey”

MJ whimpered reaching for him and he took the baby from her arms, “Hey little man…”

“I knew you’d come back”

“Sorry I had to leave so early that morning…” he began.

“So am I, I was…hoping for a repeat performance of that night…” she purred.

“…may I remind you that there are children present?” Janella chided as she strode into the living room. Macon cleared his throat, “Janella…”

“Macon…it’s good to see you taking responsibility for your…deposits” she said pointedly. 

“They’re kids, Janella, and he’s more then a sperm donor” Marie rolled her eyes.

Janella flicked her hand at them dismissively, “Tomato, Tomoto…”

“Ya busy? I got somethin’ I wanna show ya” Macon went on. 

“Oh really?” Marie smiled.

“I told you daddy had a surprise…” Elly beamed. 

“You bet I do, princess. C’mon, Gabe’s waiting for us”

It seemed Marie and her children had just left when there was a knock at the door. Janella smirked, “I could use a snack…”  
She opened the door to Dean Winchester, giving him a sensual smile. He in return gave her an interested up and down, “You…must be the roommate…you a witch too?”

“…among other things. What can I do for you, handsome hunter?” she purred. 

“I…uh…left a few knives here the other night. Just wanted to get em back before we leave town…maybe say goodbye to Marie and the kids” he said.

“Both Marie and the children are out at the moment but you may come in if you like” she smiled already retreating into the house. “I washed your blades…they’re just in the kitchen…high in a cabinet to keep away from the children of course…”

“Of course” Dean remarked stepping over the threshold. Janella smiled as he froze in his tracks.

“It seems you washed your hands, handsome hunter. Do you still want those knives?” she asked.

“…uh uh…I want you…” he growled, rushing toward her. Janella purred as he kissed her, deep and needy. Dean pulled back for a breath, his hands sneaking up under her robes.

“…uh uh uh…!” she put a finger to his lips. “Children live in this house meaning no sex in any room besides the bedroom”

Dean hesitated as she turned away from him, heading up the stairs. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

A goofy smile broke out over his face as he scampered up after her.

Marie smiled as she watched Gabe playing with her children as she and under a tree in the park. She snuggled closer to Macon.

“…Gabe’s a good big brother” Marie sighed. 

“Mm” Macon smiled, “He used to beg me for a little sister when he was young. Guess he’s happy he finally got one and a brother too”

Marie laughed a little, Macon kissed her cheek.

“…c’mon. I wanna show ya somethin’” 

Marie took his hand as they walked the edge of the park.

“…I’ve always loved the old houses around here…”

“I know” Macon smiled, pulling her in front of him. “Ya see that green one there?”

“Yeah it’s my favorite. It’s even my favorite color” She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m glad…” Macon smirked kissing the top of her head. “Because it’s all yours, baby”

Marie made a face, “Stop fooling around…”

“I’m not” Macon chuckled. “I just closed on it yesterday”

Marie turned to look at him, “You can’t…how…?”

“I’ve been savin’ up over the years, it was supposed to be for Gabe, if he decided to give up hunting and settle down. Now we can all settle down together, as a family” he smiled.

“You’re quitting? Giving up hunting?” Marie began.

“For you and the kids. I love all of you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you” Macon pulled her into his arms. 

Marie threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

“…I love you too” she breathed.

“Mommy! Daddy!” 

They pulled apart as Eilonwy scampered up to them followed by Gabe with MJ on his shoulders. 

“Did daddy show you the surprise?” she asked attaching herself to her mother’s hip.

“He sure did” Marie smiled stroking her strawberry licorice curls.

“That we’re all gonna live in the pretty house together forever and ever?” Elly beamed.

“That’s right, sweetheart” Macon smiled down at her.

“One big happy family I guess” Gabe shrugged and MJ giggled.


End file.
